The Sparrow's Truth
by Kyo-my-Love
Summary: When a forgoten member of the Zodiac appears, Kyo has flashbacks to when he was little that had been erased from his memories. Will he fall for this love that never began or ended or will he stay true to his secret love Tohru?
1. A Forgoten Memory

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story besides Cara, but if i did own Fruits Basket(for those who have already read all the books 1-12) Yuki or Kyo would have kissed Tohru by now. n n :) ) ----- those are all different ways to put up smilelys.

* * *

The Sparrow's Truth

Chapter 1-A Forgotten Memory

"Once upon a time, God told the sparrow to tell all the animals that they were invited to God's banquet tomorrow and not to be late. When the sparrow took flight, she went to find her two best friends, the rat and the cat. They were all the best of friends, but the cat and the sparrow both loved each other and the rat knew that. Unfortunately, the rat loved the sparrow, too, and grew very jealous of the cat. When the sparrow found her friend the rat and told him of the glorious news, her friend the rat told her, 'Sparrow, I will tell our friend the cat of this wonderful news. Please continue your flight to tell the others.' The sparrow thanked the rat and continued her flight to tell the other animals. The rat searched for the cat, and when he found the cat, he told him that the banquet was the day after tomorrow. The cat thanked the rat and went off to sleep."

"What is going to happen to the cat Cara?" Asked a young orange-haired boy.

"Just wait and listen to the story, Kyo," said Cara. "The sparrow found out of the rat's plans and searched all night but couldn't find the cat. The sparrow flew up to God and told him that _she_ had told the cat the wrong day as a joke but when she went to tell him the truth she could not find the cat. When God heard this, he grew very angry and banished the sparrow for playing a joke and banished the cat for being lazy. The rat was sad when he heard that the sparrow took the blame for what he had done, but he knew that she wanted him to stay at the banquet, so he stayed at the banquet and forgot all about what he had done."

"Cara! Are you almost done!" shouted Akito.

"Yes, Akito. Give us just a few more minutes," Cara said. Cara could feel Kyo's staring eyes on the side of her head, but she just continued with the story. "The cat grew angry at the rat for tricking him and getting the sparrow in trouble. The rat and the cat fought every day for the rest of their lives over that subject. But day after day, fight after fight, the sparrow grew sadder and sadder. Then one day, the sparrow grew sick of her friends fighting and flew away. That just made both the cat and the rat even angrier than they had been before. Then the fights never stopped. The rat and cat couldn't even see each other without a fight."

"Cara. If I'm the cat, who are you?" Kyo asked.

"I'm the sparrow, Kyo." Cara replied.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, I do, Kyo. I do love you."

"Cara, do it now." Akito said in an evil voice.

"Do what, Cara? What do you have to do?"

"I'm so sorry, Kyo." Cara placed her hands over his eyes and tears started to stream down her face. She leaned close to Kyo and whispered in his ear, "I love you more than anything and everything."

"I love you that way, too." Still not understanding what she was about to do, he asked, "Cara, are you going away? If you are, will you never forget me?"

"I promise. I'll never forget you, Kyo. Never." Cara closed her eyes and then Kyo fell back onto the ground. Cara just sat there in disbelief of what she had just done. The silent tears continued to stream down her face and fall onto her hand.

"That's a good girl, Cara. Get used to that. You'll be suppressing memories for the rest of your life," Akito hissed with a smirk on his face.

"NO! NEVER AGAIN WILL I DO THAT TO ANYONE! NEVER!" Cara shouted as she pushed herself of the ground then dashed into the garden.

10 Years Later

"People! We have a new student today. She just moved here. Help her out if she has any questions," the teacher said as a strawberry-blonde with blue eyes and tan skin walked into the room.

"Hello! My name is Cara."

* * *

My characters name is pronounced like CAR and AH. So it's pronaunced thatway but spelled like this-Cara.  
Please give me good reviews. My next chapter will come out as soon as I read/get my first review.  
Just to let you know ahead of time I arealy have the first 3 chapters writen but the 2nd and 3rd chapter come out if i get anyreviews. 


	2. Remember

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Cara, she's a me in the story.n n

Kyo: The only reasons it's you is becaused you're a lunatick for Fruits Basket.

Lauren: The only reason I'm writing is because I really like the book. It doesn't mean that I'm a lunatick Kun-Kun. Oh and by the way, I'm the only one who can call Kyo, Kun-Kun, cause I made it up.

Kyo: No one's calling me Kun-Kun!

Lauren: Wana bet Kun-Kun?  
_Wack!_  
Yuki: Your really anoying sometime you baka-neko.

Lauren: Yun-Yun that's not nice! I'm going to punish you for hitting Kun-Kun.

Yuki: Don't call me Yun-Yun, and how are _you_ going to punish _me_?

Lauren: Like this... AYAA!  
Yuki stair in disbeleaf of what Lauren had just done.  
Ayaa: Yes my lovely Laurendear.

Lauren: Yuki wants to talk to you about getting to know you more.

Ayaa: OH HE DOES! THAT'S JUST GREAT! COME YUKI, MY DEAR BROTHER, LETS WALK AND TALK!

Yuki: Get the hell away from me! Lauren! Tell him to get away from me!

Laruen: You have to take your punishment like a man Yun-Yun. Now, ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

The Sparrow's Truth

Chapter 2 – Remember

Cara took her place in a desk in the far back right corner. The bell then rang and class began.

"Hey, isn't the new girl hot?"

"Yeah, she is. I might just ask her out."

"Go for it."

Kyo was overhearing the conversation of the two boys behind him. He thought '_One new girl, and boys are talking_._'_ Kyo turned and took one look at the new girl and then swung back around and heared in his head.

"_Kyo, will you be my friend?"_

"_Why do you want to be friends with me?"_

"_If you don't want to be my friend, then can I play with you?"_

"_Fine. I'll be your friend."_

'_What the hell was that?' _he thought to himself, then shook it off.

After School

Kyo saw Cara sitting under a tree. The boy from first period walked up to her and then talked to her for a few minutes. He walked away looking depressed, then Cara got up and walk out through the school gates.

"Hey, Tohru do you work today?" Kyo asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"I'll drop you off."

At Home (This is after he dropped off Tohru) 

"Home!" Kyo shouted to Shigure.

Murmur, murmur

Kyo headed to the garden only to find Shigure and Cara talking. '_What the hell is **she** doing here?_' he thought.

"See you tomorrow, Shigure," Cara shouted and then ran off.

"Ah, young love," Shigure sighed catching a glimpse of Kyo.

"What the hell are you talking about Dog, and what the hell was she doing here?"

"Don't you remember Cara, Kyo?"

"Ya, from school. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"So you don't remember."

"Remember what!" Kyo said starting to getpissed off.

"Nothing, nothing. Just the past," Shigure said walking past Kyo into his library. Kyo ignored the last comment Shigure said but did not forget it.

Dinner

"Yuki, how was the meeting?" Tohru asked as they ate over dinner.

"Oh, it was ok. The council argued over some of the stupidest things, though." Kyo didn't say anything on the walk home from picking Tohru up from work. '_I hope he's ok._' thought Tohru.

"It must be hard. They argue very often, don't they?"

"Yeah, they do."

"Um, where's Shigure?"

"Main House," Kyo said as he picked at his food.

After Dinner

"Um, Kyo, if I've done anything to upset you, please tell me, and I'll never do it again."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You haven't been . . . well . . . very energetic lately. I'm just kind of worried."

"I've just been thinking. No worries. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

"Night, Kyo." Kyo climbed the stairs and went into his room. He threw on his night clothes and climbed into bed. He laid there for a while thinking about what he had heard and seen his walk home with Tohru. '_It's nothing,_' he told himself, '_it's_ _nothing at all._' Then he drifted off to sleep.

'_Once upon a time' . . . 'Do it now!' . . ._

'_Do you love me?' . . ._

'_I'm so sorry, Kyo.' . . ._

'_I love you more than anything and everything.' . . ._

'_I love you that way, too.' . . . 'Never forget me.'_

'_I won't."_

Kyo's alarm clock went off, and he shot up from his sleep like a bullet from a gun and whispered to himself, "CARA!" He remembered. All of it. He remembered what she had erased with her powers. Her being there, him loving her. All of it.

RING

'_School's finally over_,' thought Cara. '_I love the weekend_,' she sighed, _'but there's so much homework._' Cara turned a corner to an empty hallway. '_Wow. Clears out fast.' _She continued to walk down the hall when out of nowhere a pair of hands grabbed her and she flew into a darkscience room.

* * *

Hope you all liked my second chapter. The third chapter-Secrets! Please be as critical as you like, I need alot of help with my writing.

Yuki: Will you please tell him to get the hell away from me!

Lauren: Well he is getting anoying. Fine, but I am allowed to call you Yun-Yun. Agreed?

Yuki: Fine! Just get him away from me!

Lauren: Allison!  
There is a sudden earthquake as the ground splits appart and a beautigul young women appers.  
Allison: What do you want you little freak!

Lauren: Alli, Ayaa. Ayaa, Alli.

Ayaa w/ tears running down his cheeks:Will you like to go out to dinner?

Alli w/ a black hole for a heart: Ya sure what ever, but it better be an expensive place.  
Alli amd Ayaa walk out the studio doors.  
Yuki: Couldn't you have just told him to go away?

Lauren: Ya, I could have but how would I have gotten ride of my sister?  
Yuki stairs confused and bewildered.  
Kyo: What just happened.

Lauren: Nothing. See you all next time for the thrid chapter! Secrets!

Kyo: WHAT HAPPENED!


	3. Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket, if I did blah blah blah, it wouldn't be here.

Lauren: Hi, sorry it took me so long to get chapter 3 up my computer was being retarted.

Kyo: How can your computer be retarted?

Lauren: Fine. My internet was upgrading so i couldn't get on the the stupid viris protection was turned off so it wouldn't let me on the site. Happpy?

Kyo: Sure.

Lauren: Now on to the story!

* * *

The Sparrow's Truth

Chapter 3- Secrets

Cara couldn't see who her kidnapper was because the room was dark. "Who is it!" Cara called to the darkness trembling.

"Don't worry, I just needed to talk to you." came a voice from the darkness. Cara couldn't see him but she knew exactly who it was and calmed herself down.

"What do you want? Did you really have to scare me like that?" said Cara.

"I just wanted to talk you I love you." replied the voice.

"Ha-ha. What do you _really _want?" Cara said not believing him.

The boy sighed with relief and sadness that she didn't believe him.

"You know he's going to remember. Akito will be furious with you, you know."

"Ya, ya." Cara sighed, "Akito can go to hell. But as for Kyo remembering, who said anything about me not wanting him to remember?"

"You know even if he does remember and he still does love you, you'll have to deal with Kagura. Then Akito." said the boy.

"As I said before, Akito can go to hell. Kagura though, that's a different story. The only reason _she _loves him is because…….. well……. you know." Cara replied.

"No I think I don't, please explain." said the boy.

"Well, Kagura only loves Kyo is because when they were littler Kyo made Kagura feel good about herself. Back then she thought that _she_ had it worst of all the Zodiac members, but when she met the cat that all changed. After meeting the cat she played with him to keep making herself feel better about herself. That's really self centered." Cara said expressing all her feelings.

"That's the only reason she loves him?" the boy asked.

"Ya, but he doesn't love _her_. If he remembers and he loves me once again I'm not letting her get in my way. You know she really should just let go of loving him and just be friends with him." Cara said.

"I see." the boy said calmly.

"Oh! I'm sorry I kind of let all my feelings fall out on you! I'm so sorry!" Cara said almost shouting.

"It's ok Cara, that's what friends are for."

"Thanks you're the best, you know that right?"

"Now I do." the boy replied softly.

"I have to go. Kisa wants me to make nira-tama tonight. Ok?"

"Ya, that's fine I have a meeting I have to get to anyway. Bye."

"Bye! Love Ya!" Cara shouted as she ran out the door.

_'Only if you really ment that my beloved Cara' _thought the boy. The boy sat in the dark room for about 5 minutes thinking about Cara. Finally the boy walked out of the dark room and down the school hallway. _'I wish you knew how I felt Cara'_ thought Yuki as he entered the student council conference room. _'I only wish'_.

Grocery Store

_'Hmmmm………I wonder what Yuki, Kyo and Shigure want for dinner tonight.'_ thought Tohru as she grabbed a shopping cart. _' I think I'll make beef stew tonight with a side of cod.' _Tohru grabbed a slab of beef when she saw the new girl, Cara, talking on a cell phone. Tohru quickly turned down the vegetable isle when she heard Cara say Kisa's name. Tohru didn't mean to listen to the conversation but she wanted to know if it was Kisa Sohma Cara was talking to.

"Yes Kisa I'm at the store buying the things I need for tonight to make nira-tama."

"Will you meet my Onee-Chan sometime soon?" Kisa asked Cara.

"I already told you ,yes, Kisa. Now I have to go. See you tonight. Bye."

"Bye CaraChan."

_Click_

_'Was Kisa really takling about me?'_ Tohru thought.

"Um…..excuse me could you please hand me a batch of those there leeks Tohru-Honda-San?" Cara asked suddenly.

"OH! YES I'M SORRY! I'M IN YOUR WAY! IM SORRY!" Tohru shouted from being startled.

"Hehehehehe. I'm sorry did I scare you Miss. Honda. Please let me apologize." Cara giggled, "Now could you please hand me those leeks?" Tohru nodded and handed Cara the leeks.

"Um Cara, may I ask what your last name is?" Tohru asked quietly.

"Oh, my last name is Sohma." Cara replied as she placed the leeks in the cart. Then suddenly Kyo came up from behind Cara and flung her around so they were face-to-face. The Kyo placed one hand around Cara's waist and one on the back of her head and leaned forward pushing her face towards his.

* * *

Lauren: Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! I'll get chapter 4 out realy soon, promiss.

Kyo: who the hell are you talking to!

Lauren: Someone, Haru you know who i'm talking to right?

Haru: Ya, I talked to them in book 3.

Kyo: WHAT BOOK!

Yuki: Shut up baka neko.

Kyo: You shut up you damn rat!

Lauren: I have to get them to work on there roll playing. Hope you enjoyed chapter 3, Chapter 4- First Kiss next!


	4. First Kiss

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Fruits Basket blah blah blah, blah blah.Andall that funjazz.

Lauren: Hi! So sorry it took me two days to come up with this one,thisis my longest chapter so far and I'm not the best typer.

Kyo:Get your mom to do it.

Lauren: She's away right now. Damn it! No wonder she don't like you!

Kyo: Wait, what? Who is she and why the hell don't she like me?  
Yuki and Tohru come in holding hands.  
Lauren: That explain it?

Kyo:WHAT THE HELL! YOU'RE DEAD RAT-BOY!

Yuki: What's he talking about.

Lauren:(sigh) Now on with the chapter!

* * *

The Sparrow's Truth

Chapter 4- First Kiss

Before Tohru could blink Kyo had pulled Cara's body up against his and was kissing Cara. Cara wrapped her arms around Kyo and pulled herself closer to him. Tohru just stood there dumfounded.

When Kyo and Cara finally stopped kissing Kyo noticed Tohru just standing there staring.

"Hey Tohru what's for dinner?" Kyo asked still embracing Cara.

"Um……we…..well I was planning to have bee…..beef stew and um…well cod." Tohru stuttered.

"Sounds great, I'll be there. See ya!" Kyo said as he was walking away holding hands with Cara.

"Chow Miss. Honda!" Cara yelled back.

"Bye." Tohru whispered under her breath as they turned out of the isle and up another. _'Kyo-Kun' _Tohru thought as she stood there dumfounded by what had just happened _'How could you fall in love with her when I'm in love with you?'_ Tohru shook her head and started down the isle collecting the things she needed for dinner. _'I shouldn't be selfish. Be happy for Kyo Tohru!'_ She thought putting a smile on her face _'Be happy for him'_ she thought 1 last time before putting it aside and heading towards the check out line.

Kyo and Cara

As soon as he was out of sight of Tohru he thought _'What the hell did you just do you moron! You kissed Cara right in front of Tohru!'_

"Hey Kyo?" Cara asked out of nowhere.

"Ya?" He replied.

"You want to go out tomorrow? Just me and you?" Cara asked stopping to collect liver for the dinner.

Kyo leaned over and lightly kissed Cara on the lips and whispered, "You know I would." She looked over at him then smiled and kissed him heavier that he had kissed her.

"Where do you want to go, Kyo?" Cara asked when the kiss was broken.

"How about the movies?" He replied.

"Horror ok?" she asked him.

Kyo stared at this girl he was holding hands with. _'Horror?'_ He thought _'This got to be the first time in history when a girl wanted to go to the movies and see a fucking horror movie on a date.'_

"Horror's great." He said as they walked out of the check up line.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow at 2:00 we'll go see a horror movie at the theater, right?" She asked as they were walking out the door.

Kyo turned and kissed her romantically then said, "Right, puck you up at 1:30 Car." Then they said there farewells and went their separate ways.

Dinner at Shigure's

Kyo walked in the door and threw his backpack down then hung up his jacket.

"KYOOOO-KUUUN!" Kyo hear the most annoying person in the world, Kagura. Kagura ran through the kitchen entrance way and gave Kyo a great big bear-hug(or should I say boar hug).

"Who did you meet at the store? Why did it take you so long to talk to them?" Kaugra wined as she clung to Kyo's arm, and he walked into kitchen.

"You didn't tell her who I met and what I did, did you?" Kyo asked Tohru.

"No, I thought _you_ might want to tell her." Tohru replied.

"Who did you meet and what did you do?" Yuki asked walking past Kyo into the kitchen.

"None of your damn business, you damn rat!" Kyo exclaimed.

"What about me, is it my business Kyo-Kun?" Kagura asked.

"Especially not yours!" Kyo yelled.

"Dinners ready." Tohru said as she carried the last plate of food to the table. Everyone started to dig in as soon as they sat down. There was mostly small talk between everyone until they were all done with dinner. Kagura turned to Kyo then tried to get the answer again.

"Kyo-Kun, why won't you tell me who you saw at the store?" Kagura pried

"Because." Shigure answered for him.

"Do you know Shigure-San!" Kagura asked with excitement.

"I have an idea about who it is." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"Go ahead, take one guess. I kill you even if it's wrong." Kyo said, seriously about to hurt Shigure.

"Sorry! My lips are sealed!" Shigure said saving himself.

"Awwww…Kyo!" Kagura wined.

"Awwww…Kyo." Kyo said mocking Kagura. "If I wanted you to know then you would, now wouldn't you.

"Well if you won't tell me who, then can't you at least tell me when you did?" Kagura questioned trying to get one answer or another.

"Ahhhh! If I tell you who will you leave me alone?" Kyo replied definitely not wanting to tell her 'what'.

"Yes!" Kagura giggled happily.

"I met Cara at the store, happy?" Kyo said.

"Oh, you saw Cara?" Kagura answered confused.

"Ya, you know Cara right?" Kyo asked.

"Yes I know Cara. But if you see her won't you remember?" Kagura asked.

"I already remember her." Kyo answered.

The image of when they were 7 flashed into Kagura's mind. The image of Cara kissing Kyo then him falling back. Kagura's eye's widened and her eyes glowed with anger.

"**YOU KISSED HER DIDN'T YOU**!" Kagura shouted at Kyo.

"Where the hell did you get that conclusion?" Kyo replied coiling back in fear. Kagura snapped going to her other side (angry side). She flung Kyo through the wall and he landed outside.

"**ANSWER ME DAMN IT! DID YOU KISS HER**?" Kagura screamed giving him one last chance. By this time Kagura and Kyo's fight had gathered some attention.

"YES!" Kyo screamed back at Kagura. "I KISSED HER! AND I ENJOYED ALL THREE KISSES!" when Kagura hear this tears started running down her face and she started bawling. She covered her face with her hands and ran past Kyo into the woods.

Dinner at Kisa's

When Cara got to Kisa's house she was tackled by Kisa.

"You're home! You're home!" Kisa yelled, " I want to help make dinner!"

"Fine, fine." Cara said as she walked into the kitchen with Kisa hanging onto her.

"Did you see Kyo-Kun at the store? He came by here looking for you today." Kisa said as she got out the pots and pans that were necessary.

"Yes, I did and guess what." Cara said leaning close to Kisa's ear and said whispering, "I kissed him."

Kisa gave Cara a great big smile and they got started on dinner.

Half Hour Later

Kisa, Cara, Hiro, and Kisa's mother all sat down for dinner when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." called Cara.

"Thank you." Kisa's mother said. When Cara opened the door she saw Kagura standing there not looking happy.

"**YOU'RE DEAD YOU BITCH**!" Kagura screamed, throwing a punch.

Note: Kyo finished dinner when Cara got to Kisa's house because Cara had to stop at the pharmacy for Kisa's mother's medicine.

* * *

Lauren: Yay! I'm done with my fourth chapter! Chapter 5-Date. 

Tohru: That's great Lauren! How many chaptersare in the story?

Lauren: Umm...i'm not quite sure yet. Hey, where's Yuki and Kyo?

Hatori : Outside.

Lauren: (sigh) Lets just wait for Yuki to come back inside then Hatori and I will go check up on Kyo.

Tohru: How do you know if Yuki will walk through the doors first.

Lauren and Hatori: ...  
Yuki enter's through the side door.  
Hatori: Come on Lauren.  
Tohru stares at Yuki then looks at the door.  
Tohru: How did they know that you would come through the door first?

Yuki: ...


	5. Date

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any manga that people on this site or any other site write or talk about. That includes Fruits Basket.

Lauren is saying this cring: I'm Soooooo sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! Stupid school! All that damn homework! Ahh!

Yuki: You don't have to flip.  
Evil glare from both Lauren and Kyo.  
Yuki: What are you made at me about baka neko?

Lauren: Wow. You're realy stupid Yuki. You should realy use your CS. And FYI, that means Common Sence.

Yuki: That doesn't answer my question.

Tohru: HI YUKI!  
Tohru kisses Yuki and Kyo gets really mad.  
Lauren: Now you get it?

Yuki: Kind of.

Lauren: Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

The Sparrow's Truth

Chapter 5-Date

Cora dodged the punch and kicked at Kagura, throwing her out of the doorway and to the ground outside.

"So why did you try to punch me, Kagura?" Cara questioned knowing the answer.

"Kyo was mine! You stole him from me! I told you that I loved him and you stole him away! You're such a whore! You go from one boy to the next, and when you're done with them, you just erase it!" Kagura screamed, "You didn't even care for your ex-boyfriend, did you""

"That's a lie, you bitch. I cared for him more than you care for Kyo. You don't know anything about me! I used the power I was born with to help Shay, not hurt him!" Cara's eyes glistened with tears, but none fell. Her eye fired with anger, and when Kagura saw that, she knew she had pushed Cara over the edge to all anger and nothing but fact, " Kyo never loved you, Kagura. He finds you annoying. Why don't you just go to hell and leave me and him alone!"

"Cara, is everything ok?" Kisa asked from the hallway. Cara's eyes misted and then turned back into the sapphire blue they had been.

"Yes, Kisa. I'm coming in now." Kisa went back inside. Then Cara turned to Kagura, eyes glinting of the anger that had once been there.

"Think about what I've said and choose wisely." Cara hissed as she closed the door, leaving Kagura on the ground and letting the words sink in.

'_No' _thought Kagura, '_I won't let you have my Kyo-Kun.'_

Day of Date – 1:30

"Hey, Tohru. I'm going out!" Kyo hollered to the kitchen.

"Hey, Kyo?" Tohru asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"Ya?" Kyo replied.

"Is Cara one of the zodiac? When you embraced her yesterday, you didn't change," Tohru concluded.

"Ya, she kind of is. She's not an official member, like me, but she doesn't have an inner demon. She still is cursed, though."

"What animal is she?" Tohru asked

"The sparrow," Kyo said, smiling.

'_He must really love her if just her animal can make him smile,'_ Tohru thought. Kyo started walking down the path that lead to the road.

"UM . . . Kyo, Come back safe," Tohru said.

"I will, Tohru," Kyo said smiling. _'Just for you, I will,'_ he thought, _'For you, I'd do anything.'_

Kisa's House

Knock, Knock.

"Coming!" called Kisa. Kisa ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey Kisa, is Cara here?" Kyo asked as he walked into the house.

"Ya, she's getting ready. Give her a minute, Kun-Kun," Kisa said trying out the new nickname.

"Kun-Kun?" Kyo asked.

"Cara calls you Kun-Kun. Can't I?" Kisa asked.

"Ya, sure. But just you and Cara, ok?" Kyo said. '_What's the point of having a nickname when it's longer than your real name?' _Kyo thought.

"Ok!" Kisa giggled with joy. "Oh, Kun-Kun?"

"Ya."

"You're coming to the dinner tonight, right?" Kisa asked.

Kyo stared. "The only dinner I'm going to is the one at Shigure-San's house," Kyo said.

"That's what I meant," Kisa said.

"Ok. Then, yes. Why?" Kyo asked wondering what she was up to.

"Oh, no reason," Kisa said as Cara came out in a knee-length skirt and a sleeveless shirt.

"Hey, Car," Kyo said.

"Hey, Kun-Kun. Ready?" Cara said.

"Whenever you are."

"Ok. See you later, Kisa," Cara said hugging Kisa. Then Cara whispered, "See you at Shigure-San's house tonight." Kisa gave Cara a big smile. Cara and Kyo walked to the gates of the Sohma estate and then turned onto the road following the gate walls.

Someone was following them. They both felt it. They looked at each other as if to tell the other.

Cara dodged the punch, but Kyo swung around to see his opponent and got hit in the face and flew back. After Cara dodged the punch, she kicked the person back to the ground. Cara jumped over to see how Kyo was doing.

"You ok, Kun-Kun?" Cara asked him.

"Ya, fine," Kyo replied wiping the blood from under his nose.

"KUN-KUN?" screamed the attacker. Both Cara and Kyo turned. They saw Kagura and then Yuki. '_Yuki was the one who punched Kyo,'_ realized Cara. Kagura charged straight at Cara and threw a punch at her. Cara bent backward and then her hands hit the ground. Then she lifted her feet up to catch Kagura under the arms and slammed Kagura's face right into the ground. Cara jumped over to Kyo and pushed him out of the way right when Yuki threw a punch. Cara flew backwards. Kyo then kicked Yuki backwards and ran to Cara.

"You ok, Car?" Kyo asked worried.

"Ya, I'm fine. We should get going to the show, though. It's going to start soon," Cara said. Kyo nodded and then helped Cara up and kissed her. Then they continued their walk to the theater.

After the Show

Kyo and Cara came out of the theater smiling and laughing. Kyo and Cara practically made out the whole entire time. It first started when the first scene began. Cara jumped and Kyo put his arm around her. Then he kissed her, and they never stopped.

"So what did you think of the movie?" Kyo asked being sarcastic.

"He-He-He. _Our_ movie was great," Cara said, snuggling close to Kyo. They both started laughing hysterically.

"It was really funny when the guy behind us said to get a room. Then you said, 'We're in it,' and then he moved," Kyo said laughing the whole time. With this, both Kyo and Cara started laughing even harder.

"You know what was even funnier?" Cara asked wiping away a tear away from her eye.

"What?" Kyo asked still laughing.

"When everyone was screaming and we were laughing!" Cara shouted. Cara and Kyo started laughing again.

"Hey, Kun-Kun, is it ok if I go to your house tonight?" Cara asked after they both had calmed down.

"Ya, sure. Why?" Kyo asked.

"Kisa wants me to meet Tohru-Honda, her Onee-Chan," Cara said.

"Kisa wants you to meet Tohru? Ya, that's fine," Kyo said. On the rest of the walk back to Shigure's house, Kyo and Cara talked about the movie.

The house was dark when they got there.

"I guess they went out," Kyo said.

"Ya, I guess," Cara said. Kyo flicked on the lights to the living room.

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

Lauren: Yay! 5th chapter is now done. The next chapter is the 6th one and it's called Surprise. Hope you all liked this chapter! Please give reviews that state the truth, not that i don't like kind ones.

Kyo: It sucks.

Lauren: Shove it Kyo. Your in the story, you can't criticize me.

Kyo: What ever.

Lauren: See you all later!

Kyo: I still have no clue who the hell your always talking to.

Lauren:(sigh)...


	6. Suprise

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Fruits Basket characters, but Cara is my own character so HA!

Lauren(tears running down cheeks):I'M SOOOOO SORRY! I'VE BEEN REALY BUSY!

Kyo: YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM IN MY EAR!

Lauren(wipping away tears): I'm sorry Kun-Kun, it's just I know what it's like to have to wait for a story to come out(I'm waiting for the 13th book of Fruits Basket). I feel realy bad for making them wait after I said I would get it out realy soon.

Kyo: So get it out already.

Lauren: K, here it is.

* * *

The Sparrow's Truth

Chapter 6-Surprise

Kyo stumbled backwards and Cara caught him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KYO-KUN!" screamed everyone. Kyo just stared in a daze.

"How the hell did you know it was my birthday!" Kyo yelled.

"It's ok if we have a party, right?" Kyo saw Kazuma walking up through the crowd of people. Kyo started smiling, seeing that Yuki wasn't around.

"Ya, it's fine," Kyo said, pleased to see his Shishou (master). Cara smiled at Kyo and watched him walk into the crowd with Kazume. Cara walked outside and saw someone standing there with his back to a tree. _'Yuki_' though Cara. She approached him slowly.

"Hey, Yuki," Cara said quietly.

"Hey, I'm sorry for hitting you earlier. It . . ." Cara's finger hushed Yuki's words.

"You don't have to apologize. It's me who should be saying sorry. I ignored your feelings. I know how you feel about me now. I do love you, just not that way." Cara kissed "Ya, it's fine," Kyo said, pleased to see his Shishou. Cara smiled at Kyo and watched him walk into the crowd with Kazume. Cara walked outside and saw someone standing there with his back to a tree. _'Yuki'_ though Cara. She approached him slowly.

"Hey, Yuki," Cara said quietly.

"Hey, I'm sorry for hitting you earlier. It . . ." Cara's finger hushed Yuki's words.

"You don't have to apologize. It's me who should be saying sorry. I ignored your feelings. I know how you feel about me now. I do love you, just not that way." Cara kissed Yuki lightly on the lips and then hugged him. "I love you as a friend."

"Come on. Let's get back inside," Yuki said pulling her towards the house.

"Hey, Yuki!" shouted Haru standing next to Rin. Yuki walked over to Haru letting go of Cara and giving her a smile. Cara gave a smile back and went off to find Kisa.

"Cara!" Kisa shouted tackling her.

"Hey, Kisa. Hiro." Hiro trailed behind Kisa.

"Let's go find Onee-Chan!" Kisa yelled. Cara followed Kisa till she saw Tohru.

"Onee-Chan, this is Cara. Cara, this is my Onee-Chan, Tohru," Kisa said introducing the two.

"TOHRU!" Momiji screamed grabbing Tohru's arm. "Are you having fun!"

"Yes, Momiji. Kisa was just introducing me to Miss Cara-San," Tohru replied.

"Oh! Hey, Cara! How've you been? You're never in your room, so I never see you," Momiji said to Cara.

"I've been doing fine. I try to stay out as much as possible so I can, like, have a life," Cara said giggling.

"Come on, Tohru! Let's go see Ayame and Hatori!" Momiji said as he pulled her over to them. Kisa trailed right behind Tohru.

"She really gets in the way sometimes. Stupid woman," Hiro muttered, steaming with anger.

"You know, if you just told Kisa how you felt, she might want to spend more time with you," Cara suggested.

"Akito would hurt her," Hiro said regretting he had told Akito how he had felt before.

"Screw Akito. If you tell her, I swear I won't let anything happen to her. If you don't I'll go tell her myself," Cara said urging Hiro on.

"FINE!" But if anything happens to Kisa, I'm never trusting you again," Hiro threatened.

"Fair price," Cara said walking off to find Kyo.

"Cake and present time!" Tohru shouted.

Kyo cut the first piece, and while everyone was eating, he opened his presents.

Kyo got mainly money in cards from everyone. But from Cara, he got an orange hoodie. Hatori gave him a medical kit, and from Shigure and Ayaa, he got a . . . "Maid's outfit! What the hell!" Kyo shouted.

"It's for your girlfriend," Ayame said. Cara blushed, but Kyo attacked Ayaa. He hit Ayaa on the head a few times, but kept the dress. When Kyo looked at Cara, she got even redder and nodded knowing he'd want to see it on her. When Kyo was done, everyone left in little groups. When there were only a few people left, Kyo headed up to his room.

"Hey, Kun-Kun. Mind if I come up?" Cara asked.

"No, I don't." they walked back to Kyo's room together.

"Mind if I lay down?" Cara asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"No. Mind if I lay with you?" Kyo asked in return.

"It's your bed," Cara laughed. Cara layed down, and then Kyo layed down hugging her.

"Did you have a fun time tonight?" Cara asked.

"Ya, did you?"

"Lots. It would've been funner with you, though," Cara replied. She flipped over and kissed Kyo. Kyo then sat up and took off his shirt. Kyo layed back down, and then they started kissing.

* * *

Lauren: Ok there is the 6th chapter for everyone. I will get out the 7th on Friday or monday for those who live in the US. 

Kyo: Were in Japan.

Lauren: Umm...ya! Sure!

Yuki:Were not in Japan, are we.

Lauren: Of course you are!

Yuki:I knew it, were not in Japan.

Kyo:WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!

Lauren and Yuki:...


	7. Question

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Fruits Basket characters. I do own Cara and Shay(Cara's ex-boyfriend).

Lauren: I sorry for the really long wait, i got sick. Not just plain 'I was sick for a day' the 'I was sick for a week'.

Kyo: Awww... poor Lauren. She got sick. Boohoo, go cry us a river.

Lauren: You know the only reason you don't get sick is because I don't want you to.

Kyo: Ya why is that...(cough). What the...did i just cough?

Tohru: You coughed! OH NO! I HOPE YOUR NOT COMING DOWN WITH SOMETHING!

Lauren:Hehehe.

Kyo:YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU!

Lauren:Now injoy the story.**

* * *

**

The Sparrow's Truth

**Chapter 7-Question**

Morning

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." Shigure shouted.

"Ahhhh!" Cara yelped frightened.

Kyo sat up because he was awoken by all the racket, mainly Cara's yelp.

"You ok?" Kyo asked Cara.

"Ya fine." Cara replied from the floor.

"Shame, you didn't _do_ anything last night did you?" Shigure asked.

"You're so perverted." Yuki said shoving Shigure through the door, "They didn't _do_ anything. They still have all there cloths on, at least Cara does. And besides, Tohru came up here last night and saw them asleep."

Kyo and Cara stared at Shigure with pure anger. Shigure slide out the door to the hall and ran downstairs, then Yuki walked out of the room. Kyo and Cara looked at each other.

"Nothing happened, right?" Kyo asked Cara.

"No not that I remember. You took off your shirt, we kissed then started talking. I guess after we fell asleep." Cara replied, "Hey do you think it's ok if I go take a shower Kun-Kun?"

Fine, I'll go make sure that there is something to eat." Kyo replied reaching for a shirt.

"Kun-Kun, can you show me where the towels and wash rags are?" Cara asked.

"Ya." Kyo said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

After he showed Cara where the towels and rags were he went downstairs, walked into the kitchen, and saw Tohru.

"Hey, you make breakfast yet?" Kyo asked Tohru. Tohru turned to look at Kyo.

"NO, I'M SORRY! I'LL GET RIGHT ON IT!" Tohru shouted. She almost ran into the oven but Kyo grabbed her hand and pulled her away before she ran into the oven.

"Hey watch your self Tohru." Kyo said running to hide his face in the fridge from the blush that was on it from holding her hand.

"Sorry." Tohru said blushing holding her face with her hands.

"Hey," Kyo said walking into the living room with a bottle of water, "Cara's here so it's not just four people."

"Yes, ok." Tohru said turning to look at Kyo who was now sitting on the couch, "Don't you usually drink milk in the morning Kyo-Kun?" Kyo looked at the bottle of water he had grabbed and thought_ 'Why did I grab water?'_

"Ya, I do it's just… I don't know it was kind of just there so I grabbed it." Kyo replied lamely.

"It's ok I just…asked." Tohru said, returning to cooking. Kyo flicked on the TV and started watching the weather.

"What's our little 'flower' making today?" Shigure asked coming out of his library.

"Stupid dog, can't you smell it? Bacon and eggs." Yuki growled at Shigure.

"You don't have to get smart." Shigure muttered. Yuki glared at Shigure, not blinking

"He's scary Tohru." Shigure said hiding behind Tohru like she was a shield. Yuki shook his head and thought _'I'm not going to grow up like that.'_, and walked outside.

"Are you going to your secret base?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, I'll be right back." Yuki answered, Yuki walked out of the house and into the woods. Shigure strode up like an adult, and then walked back into his library waiting for breakfast.

_Knock, Knock_

"I got it." called Kyo. Kyo opened the door and there stood Shigure's editor, Micchan.

"Where is he!" she cried with tears running down her face.

"The library." Kyo said pointing. Micchan ran to the door and threw it open.

"SHIIGGURE! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!" she shouted crying.

"I'm sorry." Shigure said.

"Do you have it!" Micchan shouted.

"I'll get right on it." Shigure replied.

"WA! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED?" tears start to fall down her face even faster.

"If you leave the room, I'll get started." Shigure said calmly. Micchan glared at Shigure then left the room.

She sat on the couch trying to wipe away the tears. Cara walked down the hall from the bathroom with her hair wet.

"Hey Kun-Kun, um…who is this?" Cara asked sitting besides Kyo on the floor.

"Oh, that's Shigure's editor, Micchan." Kyo said looking back at her, "He likes to tease her. No not likes, _loves_ to tease her."

"That bites." Cara replied to Kyo.

"Yep." Kyo said back to Cara.

"Hey Micchan, you know he always has it done. He stays up late to get it finished all the time." Kyo said to Micchan. The waterworks once more started up as she stared at the TV screen. Then as the tears had started they stopped and her eyebrows lowered.

"SHIGURE!" Micchan screamed and ran to the library door. She kicked the door down to find no Shigure._ 'Here come the waterworks again.' _thought Kyo and Cara. They were right, tears started falling down her cheeks (tear/sigh drop on Cara and Kyo).

"You know if you just ignore Shigure he might just give you the papers." Cara suggested. Micchan ignored Cara and started searching the house franticly for Shigure.

"Wow, she's totally fricken insane." Cara said watching the weather.

"No, really?" Kyo replied sarcastically.

"Breakfast!" Tohru yelled. Shigure came running out of the coat closet, shoved a piece of bread in his mouth, and grabbed a plate of food. Then he ran back into the coat closet. (Teardrop on Kyo and Cara, question mark on Tohru). Cara, Kyo, and Tohru sat down at the table and started to put food on their plates.

"Hey where's Yuki?" Cara asked Tohru.

"He went to his secret base." Tohru said happily.

"Ok, secret base huh? I guess that's cool." Cara replied.

"It's a vegetable garden. A _girly _hab…"Yuki shoved Kyo's face right into his plate of food.

"Growing a vegetable garden is not _girly._" Yuki said angrily.

"What ever, damn rat." Kyo shot back wiping the food off his face.

After Breakfast

"Wow Tohru that was really good. Thanks so much." Cara said to Tohru.

"It was no problem." Tohru said smiling.

"Thank you Miss Honda that was delicious." Yuki added.

"It was really nothing." Tohru said overjoyed.

"Say thank you to Miss Honda baka neko." Yuki told Kyo.

"Don't tell me what to do you damn rat." Kyo said. Yuki kicked Kyo and he went flying, he landed right in front of the TV.

"Kun-Kun!" Cara yelled as Yuki grabbed he wrist.

"He'll be fine." Yuki said. Cara pulled away from Yuki and ran to Kyo to help him up.

"Kun-Kun are you ok?" Cara asked pulling him up.

"Ya, I'm fine. Damn rat." Kyo added, rubbing his back. Cara then started massaging his shoulders and kissed the back of his neck once.

"Better?" she asked. Kyo started blushing.

"Ya, thanks." Kyo replied. Relaxing, Cara started smiling.

Kyo didn't pull away or try to stop Cara, Cara continued to massage Kyo and they sat there for awhile watching TV till Shigure peeked out of the closet.

"She gone?" he asked looking around (teardrop on Cara and Kyo).Cara and Kyo stared at Shigure.

"Ya she went off to…" Cara was interrupted when Micchan tackled Shigure.

"Got you Shigure." Micchan said as she pulled him off to his library, "You're not getting away this time Shigure-San. You're going to write me that paper weather you like it or not." Tears started running down his face as the new fixed door (fixed by Tohru and Yuki) was slammed shut.

"What the hell was that?" Kyo asked confused.

"Not a clue." Cara replied.

Monday at School

"Hey, are you two an item now?" Hana-Jima asked Kyo and Cara.

"What!" Kyo and Cara blurted.

"Are you two going out?" Arisa cleared. Kyo and Cara looked at each other and blushed.

"Yes." they both said after a short pause.

* * *

Kyo:(cough) There i go again. You did this to me didn't you Lauren. 

Lauren:Yes, Kun-Kun i did. You cought the common cold.  
POOF --Turned into a cat  
Yuki:What the heck did you do you stupid cat.

Lauren: I made him sick.

Yuki: You sound like that's a good thing.

Kyo: (cough) Make me not sick.(cough)

Lauren:Sorry can't Kun-Kun. It only goes one way. So I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 7. Please give good reviews! Chapter 8-Shay will be out by Friday, I totaly promiss.


	8. A New Begining

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the characters cept for Shay and Cara.

Lauren:Ok I'll get right to the story, enjoy.

Kyo:What! NO beginging entrance!

Lauren:ENJOY!

* * *

The Sparrow's Truth

Chapter 8-A New Beginning

The rest of the week flew by, but the whole week everyone was asking them the same question… 'Are you two going out?'. Every answer was the same, 'Yes'. Most of the guys who had asked walked off looking like they were about to cry. The girls were different though, after the new couple gave their answer the girls all sighed in relive. Kyo had no clue why and it confused him, but Cara knew why exactly.

'Yuki.' thought Cara as her and Kyo walked down the halls hand-in-hand. Yuki was walking down the hall in the opposite direction, glaring at Kyo. Cara looked down at the floor, looking like she was about to cry then right into Yuki's eyes. Yuki's expression changed almost immediately when he saw her.

'You're going down Kyo. You better be prepared to fall flat on your face you baka neko.' thought Yuki, not letting anyone know what he was thinking.

"You're to quiet Car, something's wrong." Kyo said to Cara as they walked outside into the bright sun.

"Did you notice that _she's_ following us?" Cara quietly stated to Kyo.

"Um…yes I noticed that someone was following us, but…who is _she_ and why are we whispering?" Kyo whispered back.

"So _Kagura_ won't hear us." Cara whispered back to Kyo.

"Kagu-…" Kyo wasn't able to finish his sentence because he was pushed to the ground by Cara.

"NOO! I won't let you have him!" Kagura screamed, "HE LOVES _ME_! NOT YOU!". Kagura then threw a punch at Cara.

Cara dodged the punch then said, "He loves you hun? Then why's he going out with me?". Cara tripped Kagura and she fell to the floor. Tears started to fall down her face.

"Yo..you" Kagura staggered thinking about what to say, "YOU'RE BRAINWASHING HIM!"

"Ahahahahahahahahahah, that's really funny Kagura! Now, how would I be doing that?" Cara looked at Kagura like she was insane.

"With your power, you're doing it with your powers!" Kagura screamed getting up off the floor.

"I can't brainwash people to make them love me Kagura, just make them forget." Cara replied.

"Hey Cara… Kagura." said a boy with light brown hair, misty gray eyes, and tan skin.

"You again? I thought I told you to stay away from me!" Kagura shouted at the boy.

"Who the hell are you!" Kyo shouted. By this time Kyo had gotten up and was walking towards Cara.

"Shay…" Cara said stunned, "I…how have you been?"

"Fine and you?" Shay answered.

"Great."

"So you're Cara's ex?" Kagura shouted.

"Ya, what's it to you?" Shay steamed.

"Shay, I know why she doesn't remember. She remember though when I'm through with her." Cara said running at Kagura.

"What are you talking about?" both Shay and Kagura questioned. Before Kagura could fight back Cara's right hand was over Kagura's eyes. Kagura fell back and Kyo ran and caught Kagura because he knew what would happen if Shay caught her.

"Um…Cara do you think you should have done that?" Kyo asked as her layed Kagura on the grass.

"Yes, now Shay it's your turn to regain your…wait, no…never mind." Cara stated.

"You erased my memory?" Shay asked.

"You erased his memory?" Kyo shouted.

"Yes, he saw my other form and I panicked. I guess I owe you an explanation Shay, but lets go to Kyo's house to let Kagura rest." Cara said upset, then starting to walk down the road towards Shigure's house.

Shigure's House

"Ok, now lets see. It all started when I first transferred to Armn High and we started going out. We were totally in love until you found out about the Sohma Family secret so erased your memories. Kagura and Kyo both share the same secret as me, and that is when our bodies become week or we are hugged by the opposite sex, except for others who share the secret, we transform into of the Zodiac. I'm the sparrow, she's the boar, and Kyo's the cat." Cara explained to Shay.

"Um…but the cat and sparrow aren't in the Zodiac." Shay said to Cara.

"HEY!" Kyo shouted.

"The cat's in the story, sorry." Shay clarified.

"Well the curse is based of the story." Cara said.

"Still the sparrow isn't in the story." Shay said.

"The sparrow is in the lost version. Most people don't know it though; I guess that's why it's lost." Cara said defending herself.

"Uh…" Kagura murmured, "What happened, I…". Kagura saw Shay and she stared at him in disbelief. Tears started rolling down her cheeks and fell onto the couch.

"Shay...um…hey." Kagura stuttered.

"Do you…remember?" Shay asked.

"Depends, what do you want me to remember, Shay?" Kagura mouth back at him.

"When we were little and how…uh…someone erased your memories." Shay responded.

"Yes I do. I guess Hatori did it, unless _you_ did it Cara." Kagura hissed.

"_I_ did nothing of the sort." Cara calmly responded.

"So…uh…Kagura do you still…love me?" Kyo asked ready to run.

"No I don't Kyo. I love…" Kagura stopped as she turned her head to look at Shay.

"Yes I do, but what about you Cara? You said that we were going out?" Shay asked.

"We were, but you have Kagura now and I have my Kun-Kun." Cara answered. Kyo and Cara smiled at one another then turned away, their faces deep red. Kagura was now sitting by Shay with his arm around her waist.

"I should go now." Kagura suddenly said.

"I have to go too. Bye Kun-Kun, Shay." Cara said. She then kissed Kyo and got up and left the house to the main house.

Kyo and Shay were left alone because Shigure was out, Yuki was still at school, and Tohru was at work.

"So…uh…I think I should go too. See ya later Kyo-San." Shay said uneasy.

"Don't call me Kyo-San, call me Kyo. See ya. Got to make dinner." Kyo said as Shay walked himself to the door.

Main House

Cara had walked home with Kagura in total silence. Cara walk into her room at then looked out the window.

"Hello my dear Cara." hissed Akito.

* * *

Lauren:Hope you like the story, it took me forever to type up but anyway...the next chapter(9) will comeout soon no lies this time. If i don't get any review though then i'm just going to end it. No joke. anyway the next chapter is The True God. 

Kyo:You're totaly out of it.

Lauren:SHUT THE &#&# UP!

Kyo: ...

Lauren:Sorry, it's just that i lied to all my fans and now i haven't got any fans orreviews.

Kyo: What ever.

Lauren(starting to cry):I'm really, really, really sorry everyone for taking forever. I really really am. Chapter 9 coming out when i get time in the next 3 days. If i don't have time i'll make time! I'll even get up at 3am to type it!(my mom won't like that, but i lied so i must make it up!) Hold on for chapter 9!

Kyo: Your sutch a loser.  
(Lauren walks over to Kyo and Kicks him out the back door)  
Shay: Are you ok Lauren?  
(Lauren starts breaking down)  
Shay:See you all next time, got to get her to calm down and get Kyo back in here. Kagura!

Kagura:YES!

Shay: Go get Kyo! He's out side!  
(Lauren's still breaking down)  
Kagura:AHHHHH!

Shay:SEE YA!  
(Lauren doing as she was before, crying)


	9. The True God

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters in this story, only Shay and Cara.

Lauren: It took me longer to post than I wanted but I got it done faster than before.

Kyo: Thatsa plus.

Lauren: (sigh) Kyo, why are you like that?

Kyo: Like what!

Shigure: Kyo X Lauren

Kyo: WHAT THE HELL! I DO NOT!

Lauren: Shigure, shut up.

Yuki: Baka Neko.

Lauren: Here's the story...

* * *

The Sparrow's Truth

Chapter 9- The True God

* * *

As I look out my window,

To a dark cruel world,

I scream to no one,

Help Me,

* * *

"How are you doing?" Akito asked. Cara closed her eyes hopping he would go away. 

"Answer me you arrogant son of a bitch!" he yelled.

"FINE! I'm doing fine." Cara growled.

"That's better." he hissed.

* * *

Help me, 

I scream to the black darkness,

The cold hand grips my arm,

It pulls me farther from the light of day,

* * *

"Are the rumors I hear true?" he whispered into Cara's ear. 

"What rumors?" Cara asked knowing the answer. Akito raised his hand then swung it down, she flinched. Akito left a deep scratch on her right cheek.

"Don't play stupid girl." he growled.

* * *

Its touch burns like fire, 

Tears roll down my cheeks,

I open my mouth to yell but nothing comes out,

Help me,

* * *

"Yes you bastard, they are." Cara murmured. She wiped away the blood that had been trickling down her cheek. 

"You dare defy my law!" Akito asked yelling.

"Yes, I dare." Cara relied. Akito was getting pissed. He raised his hand to hit Cara again only to freeze when his hand was in mid-air. A faint orange light was glowing in Cara's hands.

* * *

I once again see the light, 

The help has come that I've been calling for,

I no longer feel that burning touch,

It's here; my help,

* * *

"Akito, do you remember what I told you a long time ago? About my other powers?" Cara asked standing up. Akito could no longer see the scratch that he had left on her cheek. He only saw that same faint orange light that was in her hands also on her face where the scratch had been. 

"Uh…" Akito was still frozen, not by fear, but an order.

"Wh…at…the…hell…is...th...is!" Akito screamed feeling a sharp pain running through his body.

* * *

This power I feel is not mine, 

It must be good though,

It's taking me towards the light,

It's the only thing saving me,

* * *

"This is what bounds you to me, them to you and me to them you sick bastard." Cara said standing in front of Akito. 

"I AM GOD! NOT YOU! ME!" Akito screamed.

"No, that's what you thought. It's not you who rules, it's me. You're just a stand in." Cara said with her eyes closed and the light still in her hands in front of there faces.

* * *

I am now here to help them, 

From what has become there king,

I am to throw him from his thrown and take over,

Now, and only now, is my time,

* * *

"Do you know what this is?" Cara asked Akito. _Now_, he was frozen with fear. He knew exactly what _it_ was. 

"No? It's a-" Cara said before she was cut off.

"Soul…" Akito said for her.

"So you do know, and guess whose it is." Cara demanded from Akito.

* * *

I now hold in my hands a life, 

With what I can do whatever,

His life is now mine,

Help me,

* * *

"Mi...mi…mine…"Akito stuttered. Cara's eyes narrowed as a side never seen before by anyone came alive. 

"Yes," Cara hissed, "yours. You have been a bad little Sohma boy."

"Who are you?" Akito asked. Cara leaned over to Akito's ear.

"Sparrow." she whispered.

* * *

There is something wrong, 

This power was here not for me,

But to prove something,

I am now _the_ sparrow,

* * *

"Guess who you are, Akito." Cara hissed. 

"I am…your servant, a slave. A low life, Sparrow." Akito said wishing he didn't have to admit it. The light dispersed and Akito fell to the floor. The power that had once been great in Cara blood was starting to settle.

"Correct." Cara said more herself then before but still different, "Now leave slave."

Akito got up weakly and went to the door before turning and saying, "I will regain my power and take you down."

Cara turned to look at Akito leaving.

"No you won't Akito." she said calmly knowing he wouldn't hear, "No you won't."

It's gone; it's done,

* * *

That, I hope, will never happen again, 

They are safe from him, for now,

Thank you Sparrow,

Thank you for helping me.

* * *

Cara fell onto her bed exhausted from what had just happened. Her eyes closed and her hand reached for her cheek. The scratches were gone; there was not one sign of them. 

Kureno passed the door then stopped. He went back to the door and stared at Cara.

"You know," Cara said, "she'll never return your love if you don't even try to talk to her."

Kureno was stunned that she could tell that he was at the door. He had been almost silent, "Who are you talking about?" he asked.

"Arisa, you should go see her more. You know she really likes you." Cara said before falling asleep.

'Not a good idea,' Kureno thought, 'definitely not a good idea.' As Kureno walked out of the room he saw Akito.

"Hello Akito." Kureno said stopping in front of him

"You will follow Cara wherever she goes when she wakes." Akito hissed angry.

"Yes, Akito." Kureno replied.

'This isn't over Cara,' thought Akito, 'I will win.' Akito walked into his room, and then collapsed onto the floor.

'I will win,' said a voice in his head. Akito pushed himself up so he had his back to the wall then shouted, "Where are you!"

'In your head.' said the voice, 'You can think what you want to say dumb ass.'

'I've never talked to anyone in my head!" hissed Akito.

'Well then this is a first for both of us.' said the voice.

'So Cara what do you want?'

'I've come to reason with you.' said Cara, 'You leave the Zodiac alone, and that includes the cat, and I'll leave you alone.'

'What do I get out of it?' Akito steamed.

'You get to live.'

'Fine,' Akito hissed, 'but stop pairing the Zodiacs up.'

'After tomorrow.'

'Fine!' Akito screamed in his head. A golden document appeared in front of him along with a pen. Then as soon as he signed the document it vanished and he drifted to sleep.

Kureno

He had been listening to the conversation that Cara and Akito were having.

'She's saving us?' Kureno thought.

'Yes I'm saving you and the others.' Cara stated, 'Think the response in your head so we don't wake him.'

'So you can talk to me too?' Kureno thought.

'Yes and all the others.'

'But your asleep.' Kureno pointed out the obvious.

'I leave my body when I'm asleep, so I can talk to anyone I want. Close your eyes.' Cara said. He closed his eyes then he saw Cara standing beside him.

'So you…can…' he stuttered.

'Yes, so follow me.' Cara started floating down the hall to outside.

'Where are we going?' Kureno asked racing after Cara.

'To get Arisa.' She said picking up the pace.

"NO!" Kureno shouted stopping where he stood.

'Come on, we only have till tomorrow to get you with her.' Cara said urging Kureno on to Arisa's house.

"No, I can't have her hurt by Akito." Kureno said holding back tears

'Akito will not touch her, I promise.' Cara said holding an orange light.

"What the hell is that?"

'I'll tell you as we walk.' With that Kureno started walking once more with his eyes closed.

'Ok, now I'm walking. What was that thing?' Kureno asked in his head.

'It was Akito, to say it bluntly.' Cara said.

'How the hell was that thing Akito?' Kureno snapped.

'Try his soul. Cara snapped back sarcastically, 'Now, you're on you own Kureno.'

With that Cara disappeared and Kureno opened his eyes. As he walked around the next bend wondering where Cara had went there stood Arisa. Kureno's heart starting beating faster.

"He…hey." Kureno stuttered.

* * *

Lauren: Hope you all like this chapter, I have to type the next one up and post it soon. Anyway, I would like to take a vote on if I should give my readers a peak into my next story, It's called 'Real Life 'or 'The Real World'. Please tell me your vote in your review, thanks! 

Kyo: No.

Lauren: 'No' what?

Kyo: No one wants to see your story, no one ever reads it.

Lauren: ...

Kyo: What.

Lauren: That.  
You see Ayaa walking in hand-in-Hand with my sister.  
Kyo: ...

Lauren: Exactly,

Yuki: What in the world are they doing back.

Lauren: I thought I lock the door.

Alli: You did, but i opened it.

Laruen:I'll see you next time, better laeve before it gets ugly in here. BYE!


	10. Thank You

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters, that doesn't include Cara and Shay.

Lauren: Sorry for the long delay, my computer wouldn't let me on fanfic then I couldn't find enough time to type it up(I'm a slow typer). Anyway the next chapter will come out this coming Sunday or Monday(promiss). I will do it. Anyway...here is chapter 10-Thank You.

* * *

The Sparrow's Truth

Chapter 9-Thank You

"Hey," Arisa replied.

'Cara,' Kureno pleaded in his mind, 'Help!'

"How've you been?" Arisa asked shifting weight from one foot to the other.

'She's nervous, good sign.' Cara said out of the blue.

"Fine, and you?" Kureno asked before thinking, 'CARA! Please Help!'

'Ok, one minute.' Cara said before Kureno heard a loud click.

"Oh…um…I'm good. I've been kind of cold lately, but it's probably because of the weather." Uo said, flying smoothly along the words.

"Uh…ya, it has been cold lately." Kureno said not wanting an awkward silence, "So uh…how's the job… I mean jobs going?"

'Ok Kureno, all you have to do is ask her if should would like to get something to eat.' Cara said.

'I could have told myself to do that.' Kureno thought sarcastically.

"My jobs are going well. What about your job?" Uo asked.

'Tell her it's been going good but you've been getting more time off.' Cara said.

"Oh…my job…it's been going good, but I've been getting more time off." Kureno said mimicking Cara.

As soon as he said that a small girl ran into Uo's leg hard enough that Uo fell on top of Kureno. The girl keep running but looked over her shoulder right into Kureno's eyes.

'Cara?' Kureno asked himself before Uo fell on top of him and he changed.

_Poof_

"Oh, I'm so sorry are you…o…k…" Uo was shocked to see in place of her handsome Kureno, there lay a roster beneath his cloths, "WHAT THE…A ROSTER!"

"(Sigh), Yes a roster." Kureno said softly.

"WHAT…HOW.WHY ARE YOU…AHH! YOU TALK!" Uo screamed.

"Please don't yell. Can you grab my things so we can go someplace privet to talk?" Kureno hushed. Uo grabbed Kureno's things and then the roster. They walked for a bit in silence until Uo broke it.

"How and why did you become a roster?" Uo asked still confused. Kureno told her about everything, including how Tohru knows about the secret and how Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure are all apart of it.

"So that explains the prince and orange top," Uo said finally able to understand, "that also explains the rabbit everyone was talking about at the Culture Festival in place of the kid, uh…what's his name?"

"Momiji?" Kureno suggested.

"Ya, him. Now what about that Haru?" Uo asked.

"Yes, him too. He's the ox." Kureno said.

"Hey, what's Cara?" Uo asked.

"She's… well the sparrow." Kureno said hesitantly.

"Sparrow? There's no sparrow in the legend or in the zodiac." Uo said staring at the roster.

"You have to ask Cara for the story. Few of the people who know about the Sohma family curse know _that_ story, I am not one of those few.' Kureno said.

"Let's go find her now so we both know about the story." Uo suggested.

"Ok, I think that Cara would be at the Sohma house." Kureno said. Then thought, 'Cara meat me at the front of the entrance of the house.'

'OK!' Cara shouted.

Sohma House

When Kureno and Uo got to the house, Cara was standing at the front gate. Kureno was still in his roster form because Uo had been carrying him (she was hugging him).

"Hey Kureno, Uo." Cara said discouraged at the sight of the roster.

"Tell us the story." Uo demanded.

"The zodiac story?" Cara questioned.

"The one with the sparrow, yes." Uo said.

"After Cara had told the story to both Kureno and Uo, Uo finally put down Kureno (thought the story Uo had been holding Kureno). story in chapter 1

"So there's 13 other people who can change?" Uo asked Cara.

"Yes." Cara replied softly.

"Hey, why doesn't everyone know _that_ story?" Kureno asked.

"I'm not sure why, but…" Cara stated.

"But what?" both Kureno and Uo asked at the same time.

"There is a second story that gives a reason why no one knows the true story, but it's just a story." Cara concluded.

"So go on…spill it." Uo demanded"

"There had been two people who had seen what had happened to the animals. One was a women and one was a man. God told them both that they were only aloud to tell one person of the incident and no more. When the two people had there orders, they went back to their normal lives. The man schemed a plan to make money by tell the story over and over, but he changed the story so god wouldn't punish him. The woman only told one person though, she told her son. The father had gone away to war so the mother had to get a job and only saw her son at night. The mother told her son the story night after night, the story never changing.

When the man remembered that the woman had also seen what he had, he feared that she would so the same as he had. So after 3 years he went back to the town and murdered the woman. The man ran away to go back to his fortune of traveling, but the son was left alone. The father came back to care for his son but the only words that came out of the boys mouth were bits and pieces of the story.

One day though, the boy ran off to go find the cat and/or the sparrow. The boy once found the cat but the cat scratched the boy. So from that day on the boy hated the cat. When he found the sparrow, the sparrow was nice to the boy and when she asked for his name he only said his last name, Sohma.

From that day on the sparrow took the boy to play with 1 of the zodiac each day. Then every night the sparrow would come tell the boy the story just as his mother had, never changing.

Then came one night the boy followed the sparrow after his nightly story to God. God spotted the boy and went to talk to him.

"Dear little Sohma, what are you doing?" God asked the little boy.

"I wish to ask you something God." the little Sohma boy said.

"Please ask away, Sohma." God said.

"Um, well…could you make the sparrow real? Along with the other zodiacs?" Sohma asked.

God was a little taken back by this question but he still responded, "Dear Sohma, I can do that, but you would also have to wish for the cat to be human. Also the only way I could make them human is for there to be a curse."

"The cat," the boy said sourly, "I hate the cat."

"I know." God said.

"What would the curse be?" Sohma asked God.

"There is no telling, anything is possible." God said warning the boy.

"Please then God, make them human." The boy asked. Then with a flick of the wrist all of the zodiac, the sparrow and the cat were human (they were all dressed, the cloths were a gift from God). That's the story. It's kind of an explanation for why there's a curse and why the story isn't well known." Cara said happily.

"So…uh, _why_ isn't the story well known?" Uo asked.

"Because…the only people who knew the real story were the boy, the sparrow, the cat, and the rat. The boy forbid the cat and the rat to tell it and God told the boy and sparrow that they could only tell it to 1 person with the last name Sohma. So I guess that it's stayed in the Sohma family ever since then." concluded Cara.

_Poof_

"Arise…look away." Cara said looking away herself.

"Why the- Ahhhh!" with that Uo turned away as Kureno got dressed and sat back down. Then as Kureno sat down Cara stood up.

"(Yawn) I'm kind of tired. I'm going back inside. See you later!" Cara said before running off.

"Ya, I better go t- " Uo said before Kureno's lips were on hers.

"I got to go too." Kureno said after the kiss. He helped her up then kissed her once more and said farewell. Kureno was over joyed that he had kissed Uo but was worried that Cara wouldn't be able to fulfill her promises.

'Please keep her safe Cara.' Kureno thought.

'I will, I'll keep both you and her safe…along with all the others.' Cara said back before Kureno heard a click.

'Thank you Cara, thank you.'

* * *

Lauren: Hope you all like chapter 10. 

Kyo and Yuki: It sucked.

Tohru: Kyo...Yuki that's not nice.

Lauren: I expect that from Kyo...but Yuki? That's cold.

Kyo: What do you mean you expect it from me!

Yuki: Well it was.

Kyo:HEY!

Lauren: Damn...you are cold. Ice cold. Anyway...I hope you all give reviews if you can and email me seperate if you wish. Oh, and one last thing, I have a new story coming out when I finish this one...please state in your review if you would like me to post chater 1 as a bonus chapter. Thanks!


	11. Bonus Real World

**Disclaimer:** Idon't own any of the Frutis Basket characters. Nor do I own any of the other Character that are in this story besides me, Lauren.

Lauren: Hello, here is my bonus chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Oh, and sorry bout this but I need an extra day to work on the next chapter cause I spent all my time on this bonus chapter. Sorry. Enjoy.

* * *

Real World

Chapter 1- New-B

As I walked into the room I sat down in my seat on the far side of the class room. I was second back from the front and I was tired as ever, now was when I wished I didn't have to go to school. It was only first period and I still had all day left. I looked at who was coming through the door and thought, 'Oh great, here comes John.'

"Hey…guess what! Me and Kyo had a nun-chuck fight last night and. He was like 'I was to watch Japanese!' and I was like 'No! We're watching Elmo!' then he attacked me with the nun-chucks and guess who won?" John said.

"Are you stupid? Of course Kyo." I said to John. I rolled my eyes and looked at John; he had light blond hair, freckles, and blue eyes. Unlike everyone else, though, he was a shrimp, a really short shrimp, who was wearing a plain white shirt and tan kakis.

"Nope! You're wrong! I won then Kyo turned into a cat and attacked me and gave me this scratch!" John said holding up his arm, but there was no scratch.

"Well if he did scratch you then you totally deserved it." I said putting my head down on the books I had brought.

"You're not very nice." John pouted taking his seat two back from mine.

"I try," I said sarcastically. Hi, my name is Lauren; I don't know my name because I was adopted. Well that's what I suspect because I'm the only one in my family with blond hair, blue eyes, and lots of freckles. My supposed last name is Sweck, Lauren Sweck. I don't have a model body but I'm not the fattest person in the world. John teases me but he does anyway…this is first period social studies on Monday. 'I hate Mondays' I though, 'I also hate school.'

Ring (the late bell)

"Hello class everyone had a good weekend I hope." Mr. Texter said as he walked into the classroom, "Before we start class… today I have a very important announcement to make."

"Oh, great…we have a long term assignment… don't we?" Cole said about to slam his head down on his desk. Cole has short brown hair and no freckles at all. He was a dark green shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"No, but that's a great idea." Mr. Texter said.

"Thanks Cole," moaned most of the class, while the other half sighed and gave him evil looks, I gave him evil looks.

"Anyway, today we have a new student." Mr. Texter said as a boy walked into the room. He had actual orange hair, tan skin, he was wearing a white hoodie with a cool black design on it and long brown slacks.

"His name is Kyo and he comes from…where did you say you were from Kyo?" Mr. Texter asked looking at Kyo. I didn't hear John making fun of me because I was gapping at Kyo. 'This is way too weird.' I thought.

"I never said where the frick I was from and I'm not going to." Kyo said as he surveyed the class.

"Hey Lauren, are you in love with this Kyo as much as you are from the one in the stupid book?" John asked. That snapped me right out of my thoughts.

"What are you talking about! I like the one in the book, not him!" I whispered/shouted.

"Ok now where should I have you sit…there only one open seat but we've been having some problems with talking so there's going to be some moving. Ok, now Kristi you move to the open seat and Kyo you can sit there next to Lauren. Lauren, wave so Kyo knows who you are." Mr. Texter said to me. I could feel my face getting red, but I waved anyway as Kyo walked across the front of the room to the seat next to me.

"Hey," I said as he sat down beside me.

"Hi," Kyo said."

"Today class we are staring the Civil War." Mr. Texter said.

"Hey…uh…Lauren right?" Kyo asked me.

"Ya," I said just a little depressed that he had to make sure that he was calling me the right name, but at least he wasn't calling me 'Manga-Freak' or 'Japanese-Freak'.

"Can I see your schedule?" he asked.

"Uh . . . yea, sure," I said reaching for my homework folder. But as I reached for it, I could feel him studying me. I took out my schedule and handed it to him. He looked at it and then handed it back to me.

"We have most of the same classes together. Do you think you could show me where some of them are?" Kyo asked handing me his schedule so I could look at it.

"Ya, sure. No problem," I said looking at the schedules. Then I realized that we had all of the same classes except for chorus. That's when he had general music. I handed his schedule back and realized that I was happy about being able to see him a lot.

"Thanks . . . oh, and do you think that maybe during lunch that I could sit with you and your friends," Kyo asked me. I actually was really surprised that he was asking me that, but I kind of understood.

"Uh . . . Ya, that's fine. But all the people that I sit with are girls," I warned him.

"I guess that's ok," Kyo said looking at me. "Oh, and one last thing."

"Ya?" I asked.

"There are two other new students coming in tomorrow, and we all have the same schedule so I was wondering if they could, like, sit with us tomorrow during lunch. One is my cousin and one is a friend that lives with us." Kyo said in one long breath.

'I just met him, and there's already an 'us' ?' I thought, 'Wow, this is really weird, but he's really hot, so why should I care?'

"Uh . . . ya, that's fine. I'll tell my friends during lunch or whenever I see them," I said.

"Thanks, Lauren," Kyo said, and I started to feel myself blush.

Ring (End of Period Bell)

Kyo got up and went to the door to wait for me while I got my stuff. Then John stopped at my seat.

"Japanese-Freak and Kyo sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, and then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" John chanted as he walked away.

'Oh, great. Now there's another thing he can tease me about,' I thought as got up and walked over to Kyo.

"Does he always tease you?" Kyo asked me.

"Hun? Oh…ya that's just him. He teases me because I read manga." I said lamely back to Kyo.

'Great, now he's going to think I'm a freak just like John does.' I thought as I world the lock in on my locker.

"What's so wrong about manga?" Kyo asked as I got my stuff out for third period because I was sewing next. I looked up at him.

"You're actually agreeing with me?" I asked.

"Ya, mangas are awesome," Kyo said looking down at me because my books were on the bottom of my locker.

"Now why can't there be more boys like you who read manga or books in general?" I said standing up watching his eyes watch me.

"I wouldn't go as far as books because manga and books are different." Kyo said closing my locker for me. We then started walking down to sewing.

"So what manga do you read?" I asked him not wanting an awkward silence.

"Mostly action, but I'm guessing that you read mostly romance?" Kyo asked.

"Ya, kind of…I read romance/comedy or romance/action." I clarified.

"See you later Lauren!" I heard my friend Allie say as she punched me on the shoulder.

"See you Allie!" I called back. I then turned to find that Kyo was staring at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I questioned.

"Is that normal for you?" Kyo asked.

"Yes, that is normal. Why?" I retorted.

"That's a weird way of showing your friends." Kyo said back to me. By this time we reached the room.

"Me and my friends are weird people." I said back to him. He went off to check in with the teacher and I got my sewing project ready.

"Hey, Lor. Ready to sew?" my friend Liz asked me as I ser up my machine. She was not the closest friend of mine but she was still a friend. She was wearing a dark navy shirt that read 'It's cute how you think I'm listening' and a pair of blue jeans with a grey jacket overtop the shirt.

"Ya, of course. Hey why are you have so much energy today?" I asked.

"No reason." She said back to me.

Ring (late bell)

The teacher didn't tell the class that there was a new student and the whole class Kyo was talking to the teacher. He didn't look like he was enjoying it much though, once or twice he rolled his eyes of looked at me and saw I was watching him. That's the only time when I actually work on my project. As I was putting my stuff away at the end of class I felt as pair of eyes watching me, but when I looked at Kyo he wasn't look at me and I could still feel someone watching me.

Lunch

Kyo sat beside me and I introduced him to all the people that I sat with. There was Kristine my best friend, Julieta a friend, and there was Katie a close friend. Kristine was wearing a plan red shirt, a pair of jeans, and her brown hair was pulled back into a pony-tail. Katie was wearing her green girlcott shirt, her normal blue jeans, and her light brown hair was down like usual. Julieta was wearing a black hoodie, a pair of blue jeans and her brown-black hair was curly (it's naturally like that).

"So Lauren what's your friend's name? You introduced use to him so now visa-versa." Kristine said after I had finished.

"His name is Kyo. Everyone meet Kyo." I said.

Katie looked at me then whispered in my ear, "Are you serious?"

"Ya, I know weird isn't it?" I whispered back. Katie then nodded her head. Kyo hadn't noticed that I had been whispering to Katie, but neither had Kristine or Julieta.

"Hello Kyo-Kun!" said a voice from behind, "Haru and I are going to sit with you and your friends! Oh…hey Cara!"

I had to turn around to look at the two people standing be hide me and there, I thought, stood two figures of my imagination.

'Haru and Momiji!' I shouted in my head. I looked over at Katie, who also read the manga 'Fruits Basket', and she had the same expression on her face as I did.

"Hell no runt! You two are not sitting with us!" Kyo shouted.

"Kyo please don't yell." I whispered into his ear, but he didn't seam to hear.

"Waaaa! Cara! Kyo yelled at me!" Momiji wined.

"Who's Cara?" I asked remembering he had said it before.

Momiji stopped crying and looked at me.

'I had to ask, I just had to ask.' I thought to myself.

Then he said, "Your Cara."

* * *

Laruen: Hello, hope you all like chapter one of my next story. But i'm not sure if I want to put it up. Please give good reviews everyone! 

Kyo:No...there going to give bad reviews.

Lauren: ...

Kyo:What?

Tohru and Yuki: Quit being so negitive.

Lauren: Thank You. Good Bye.


	12. A New Plan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Furuba characters in this story, cept Shay and Cara.

Lauren: I'll just shut up and let you read the story.

* * *

The Sparrow's Truth

Chapter 11- A New Plan

The next day was Saturday, and Cara woke up to a knock on the door.

"Who the frick is it?" Cara asked irritated.

"Cara it's me, Kisa." Kisa said quietly opening the door, "Did I wake you?"

"No it's ok Kisa. Come on in."

Kisa came in, and then closed the door. She ran to Cara's bed and climbed up on.

"Are you ok Kisa?" Cara asked. Kisa covered her face with her hands and started crying.

"I want to see Tohru." Kisa sobbed.

"Ok, we'll go see Tohru." Cara said hugging Kisa.

"Can Hiro come too?" Kisa asked.

"Yes, he can." Cara said, comforting Kisa. After Cara got dressed they went to find Hiro. He was waiting at Kisa's house for her to return.

"We're going to Shigure's house." Cara said to Hiro, "Kisa wants you to come."

"I'll go but I want you to take us somewhere after, paid by you." Hiro demanded.

"Fine," Cara said, "Lets go."

Shigure's House

Kisa ran into the house and snuggled her face into Tohru's skirt. Cara and Hiro walked up to Tohru.

"Why are you crying Kisa?" Tohru asked.

"She won't tell us." Cara said looking around for Kyo and Yuki.

"Come on Kisa. Tell us what's wrong." Tohru asked once more.

"A…Aki…to…" Kisa stuttered.

"Akito?" Hiro asked. Kisa nodded her head up and down.

"What about Akito?" Cara questioned.

"He…to…told me…to…st…stay away…fro…from…Hiro…"Kisa sobbed, Hiro then looked at Cara.

"Why would he do that?" Tohru asked. Cara pried Kisa off of Tohru then picked her up and hugged her.

"Don't listen to him Kisa." Cara said.

"Bu…but-" Kisa cried.

"No 'buts'. He won't hurt you or Hiro, promise. Did you tell your mom yet?" Cara asked.

Kisa shook her head side-to-side and hugged Cara even harder.

"Are you sure you can live up to your promises Cara?" Hiro asked, glaring at Cara. Cara looked at Hiro and then Hiro knew the answer, yes.

"Come on Kisa, Hiro. Let's go out somewhere." Cara suggested.  
"Not without Onee-Chan." Kisa said starting to clam down.

"Tohru, you want to come?" Cara asked.

"Yes, just let me write a note for the others." Tohru said running of to the kitchen.

"Kisa, where do you want to go?" Hiro asked.

"Um…to the circus. It's in town." Kisa said.

"That sounds like fun." Cara whispered into Kisa's ear.

Kyo, Yuki and Shigure

"Why the hell are we going to the main house?" Kyo shouted.

"_I_ have to stop at the main house. _You_ and _Yuki_ are going to the grocery store." Shigure said.

"Why the hell couldn't Tohru do it!" Kyo exclaimed.

"She was asleep you baka neck." Yuki said.

"Don't call me stupid!" Kyo yelled.

"S-t-u-p-i-d. Stupid." Yuki teased.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Kyo. He threw a punch, and then found a foot in his face. Yuki then punched Kyo in the stomach, and Kyo hit the ground hard. Kyo got up slowly only to see that Shigure had walked ahead, but Yuki was waiting for him to get up.

"Why the hell are you waiting for me?" Kyo asked wiping away blood from the side of his mouth.

"You're the pack mule, cat," Yuki said walking away.

"I'm not carrying the food, damn rat!" Kyo said once up on his feet. Yuki ran straight at Kyo and once more punched him. Yuki punched him in the stomach again, then in the nose, making Kyo once more hit the ground hard.

"I said, you're the pack mule," Yuki said angrily.

"I'm not carrying the damn food!" Kyo shouted sitting up. Yuki then kicked Kyo under the chin and he went flying.

"What's your goddamn problem today," Kyo murmured. Yuki's eyes narrowed.

"You're just really pissing me off," Yuki said. Then he turned and walked toward the store.

'Wonder what's wrong with him,' Kyo thought getting up. He brushed the dirt off his clothes.

'I'm going home,' Kyo thought. As he turned to walk home, he saw Kisa, Cara, Hiro, and Tohru.

"Hello, Kyo-Kun," Tohru called.

Hey, Tohru." Kyo called, "Cara."

"Hey, Kun-Kun!" Cara yelled. Tohru looked at Cara and thought, 'Kun-Kun?'

Cara leapt into Kyo's arms, then lip locked him. After she kissed him, she rested her forehead on his and then looked into his eyes.

"How are you?" Cara asked.

"Better that you're here," Kyo replied.

"Good answer," Cara said and kissed him again. "We're all going to the circus. Wanna come?"

"The circus?" Kyo asked.

"Ya! We're all . . ." As Tohru said that, it started pouring down rain. The five of them all ran to the nearest shelter, an ice cream shop. Kyo collapsed into the nearest chair.

"Sorry Hiro, Kisa. We can't go to the circus," Cara said tearing off the black hoodie she had been wearing.

"You'll buy us something here then," Hiro demanded.

"You little snot," Kyo said before he was cut off.

"That's fine," Cara said. "Who wants what?"

After everyone had told her what they wanted, Cara went up to get the ice cream.

"Do you like her?" Hiro asked Kyo.

"Cara? Yes," Kyo said bluntly.

"No . . . stupid woman there," Hiro said pointing to Tohru who was looking out at the rain with Kisa. Kyo was shocked. He never thought about Tohru that way. Ok, he had a few of those dirty thoughts.

"Uh . . . don't know," Kyo said.

"Well, you should," Hiro said leaving the table Kyo was at.

"Chocolate for Hiro," Cara said handing Hiro his ice cream. Then she ran over to Kisa and Tohru. "Banana-Chocolate for you and strawberry for you," Cara said handing Kisa and Tohru theirs. Then she sat down beside Kyo.

"A chocolate milkshake for us," Cara said, placing the milkshake with two straws in it in front of them. Cara then took the first sip.

Kisa & Tohru

"Onee-Chan, do you like Kyo-Kun?" Kisa asked after she licked her ice cream.

Of course I do," Tohru said.

"No. I mean like . . . like Hiro likes me," Kisa clarified.

"Don't tell anyone but," Tohru said, and then whispered, "I do."

Kisa started giggling and then once again licked her ice cream.

Cara & Kyo

"Hey, Kun-Kun?" Cara asked Kyo after a long slurp of milkshake.

"Hm?" Kyo asked, slurping up some milkshake of his own.

"We should go somewhere," Cara said.

"Like where?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know . . . like, America," Cara said.

Kyo was a little shocked, but he recovered fast. "Why?" Kyo said after another slurp of milkshake.

"To get away from all this, see something new," Cara said looking out the window at the rain.

"Ya, we should," Kyo said following her gaze. 'WHAT AM I THINKING!' Kyo shouted in his head.

"We really should go to America, Kyo," Cara said still staring out the window.

"How bad do you want to go?" Kyo asked, now looking at Cara.

Cara then turned her head to look right at Kyo. "Really bad. Tohru & Yuki can come too," Cara stated quickly.

Kyo then looked at Tohru. "You really like her, don't you?"

This caught Kyo by surprise, and he almost choked on the milkshake. Cara just sat there and stared at him as he tried to catch his breath.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Kyo shouted.

"You do," Cara said smiling.

"Why are you happy about that?" Kyo questioned.

"I like you a lot, Kyo . . . but I want you to be happy," Cara said still smiling.

"I'm happiest when I'm with you," Kyo said looking at her.

"Course. Anyway, do you want to go to America?" Cara asked changing the subject.

"Yes, all four of us."

* * *

Lauren: Sorry bout the twist...the story was getting kinda boring.

Nataku: Realy? Couldn't tell.

Lauren: Your not supost to be here, go back to Soul Huter, now.  
Nataku aims his pompay at Lauren  
Lauren: Or you could stay..hehe...

Nataku: Good.

Lauren: You wouldn't realy fire those on me wouldyou?

Nataku: What do you think?

Lauren: ...

Nataku: Thats what i thought.

Laruen: Please give good reviews!Thanks!


	13. A Turn For The Worst

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the characters cept Shay and Cara, blah blah blah.

Lauren: Ok...so now to explain my friend Nataku. He comes from a set of movies called Soul Hunter(spelled that wrong last time). You won't find anything on him on fanfic but if you do nough searchin you'll find him.

Nataku:Why are you talkin bout me?

Laruen:Hehehe...just telling my readers and reviews how awsome you are...hehehe.  
Nataku glares at Lauren  
Kyo:Nothin but the truth.  
Lauren sighs of releif  
Nataku:Who are you?

Kyo: Kyo. And who the hell areyou?

Nataku: Nataku.

Lauren: Uh...here's the story...hehehe..

* * *

The Sparrow's Truth

Chapter 12-A turn For The Worst

Kureno didn't like what he was doing, but he didn't have a choice. None of the five realized that he had come in, nor did they realize who he was.

'I'm sorry, Cara,' Kureno thought. 'I have to tell him.'

Kureno walked out of the ice cream shop into the pouring rain.

'I'm sorry.'

Kyo & Cara

"Hey! The rain's not coming down so hard," Cara said as Kyo finished off the last of the milkshake. Kyo was feeling really bad now because of the rain.

"Kyo-Kun, will you be ok?" Tohru asked as her and Kisa switched ice cream cones.

"I'll be fine," Kyo said, walking over to the garbage can to throw away the cup the milkshake had been in.

"Are you sure?" Tohru said, following him.

"Yes, I'm sure, Tohru," Kyo said, turning to face her. Tohru turned away from Kyo because their faces had been an inch away from each other.

"Sorry," Tohru said, bright red.

"It's ok," Kyo said, walking back to Cara with a red face. Cara watched intently as his face went from a red back to his normal tan.

"What are you staring it," Kyo said sitting down next to Cara.

"You," Cara said bluntly.

"Why," Kyo asked.

"Because you face went from a red to a tan."

"Wa! Are you serious?"

"Yep, now it's red again."

"Hey, the rain stopped!" Tohru and Kisa shouted.

"Who cares," Hiro said as he pushed Tohru aside so he could stand next to Kisa.

"Hey, you brat! Don't push, Tohru!" Kyo screamed across the room.

"Why shouldn't I? It's not like your going to hit me, cause if you did, I'd report child abuse," Hiro said smartly.

"You think I care!" Kyo said walking over to Hiro.

"You only care that I pushed stupid woman because you li – " Hiro stopped, because Kyo's hand was over his mouth.

"Say it, and you die," Kyo whispered, seriously angry.

"Hiro, don't say it," Cara said almost pleading.

Hiro then pushed Kyo's hand off of his mouth. Then he looked at Cara.

"Fine, but only because Cara asked," Hiro said turning back to Kisa.

"Do you want to leave now?" Hiro asked Kisa.

"Are you ready, Onee-Chan?" Kisa asked Tohru.

"Yes," Tohru said finishing off her ice cream. "I'm ready."

Sohma House

On the walk home, the five of them ran into Yuki who said he decided not to stop at the store. The six talked about almost everything. After Cara and Tohru dropped off Kisa and Hiro, Cara started talking seriously.

"Hey, Kyo . . . Should we tell them about our plans?" Cara asked.

"Plans?" Yuki questioned.

"Ya, sure. Why not," Kyo said.

"Ok. Kyo and I want you two to come with us, on a one-way trip to America," Cara said almost shouting.

Sohma House

Kureno squinted as light flooded the dark room, taking him by surprise. He walked cautiously into the room very slowly.

"Hello, my dear Kureno. What news do you have for me?" Akito hissed as he looked out his window.

"Nothing for now, Akito," Kureno said bluffing.

"Keeping following her!" Akito shouted.

Shigure's House

The four got to Shigure-San's house to find it deserted. Then Tohru found a note that said he was visiting the main house.

"Wouldn't we have seen Shigure while we were walking home," Tohru asked Cara starting dinner.

"You would him, but there are a lot of ways to get to the main house," Cara said helping Tohru. Kyo was watching the news, and Yuki had gone out to his secret base.

"What are we having for dinner?" Tohru asked Cara. Cara started laughing so hard she started crying.

"Tohru, it's your house. I don't know what food you have," Cara said wiping away a tear.

"I . . .," Tohru said before she realized something. "I'm sorry! I forgot to stop at the store to pick up things for dinner!"

"Tohru, it's ok. Look, I found noodles. If we find sauce and meatballs, we can have spaghetti," Cara said trying to cheer up Tohru.

"Ok," Tohru said looking in the fridge. Cara then started looking in the cupboards for sauce.

"Found the sauce!" Cara called. When she turned around, she saw Tohru standing there thinking.

"What are meatballs?" Tohru asked. Cara started laughing and found that she couldn't stop.

"Here. I'll help," Cara said when she finally stopped. When Tohru and Cara found meat to make the meatballs, they started dinner.

About a half hour later, almost everything was ready.

"Tohru, you look like a mess. Why don't you go clean yourself up," Cara said throwing on the last of the few meatballs.

"Are you sure? I mean, you –," Tohru said before being cut off.

"Tohru, you do so much . . . The least I could do is finish up the dinner. So, yes. Now go clean up," Cara said.

"Ok," Tohru said quietly. She walked out of the kitchen, but as she rounded the corner to go up the stairs, she ran into Kyo. She didn't hug him, so he didn't change. But Tohru had whacked her forehead off of his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Kyo!" Tohru shouted.

"Don't be sorry. It was an accident," Kyo said walking up to her. "Are you ok?" He extended his arm and lightly touched her forehead. Tohru started blushing hard and tried to pull away but found herself with her back up against the wall.

"Ya, I'm fine," Tohru said. Tohru tried to get around Kyo to go up the stairs, but he placed his hand on the wall on both sides of her, as if to trap her.

"Are you sure?" Kyo asked her looking at her bright red face.

"Yes," Tohru said. Kyo then leaned forward and lightly kissed her forehead. He then pulled his arms from her sides and walked into the living room.

'What was that!' Tohru thought to herself. She rushed off to the bathroom to re-do her hair. When she was finished, she rushed back downstairs to find the table set, Cara finishing dinner, and Yuki home.

"Who set the table?" Tohru asked.

"Cara set the table," Yuki said helping Cara carry some of the food to the table.

"You really didn't need to do that," Tohru said taking the pot of noodles from Cara.

"It was really no big deal, Tohru," Cara said running back into the kitchen for the drinks. Tohru ran after her after she had put the pot on the table. She grabbed two of the four drinks and helped Cara carry them to the table.

"I really wouldn't want to bother you with one of my few tasks," Tohru said setting down the drinks.

"Tohru, you care too much. I wanted to do it," Cara said as she brushed some loose hair away from her face. "Come on, boys. Dinner!"

Kyo and Yuki both rushed into the room and took their seats. Kyo sat by Cara on one side of the table, and Yuki sat by Tohru on the other.

"So what do you think!" Cara asked.

"About what?" Yuki replied stuffing noodles with sauce in his mouth.

"About going to America," Cara replied back after swallowing a meatball.

"Oh . . . that," Yuki said.

"I don't know. What if Akito found out?" Tohru and Yuki said at the same time.

"I'll take the blame," Cara said eating more spaghetti.

"No, you won't. I'll take the blame," Kyo said joining the conversation.

"Do you know what that madman would do to you? I'll be taking the blame 100 all the way," Cara said totally refusing to let Kyo take the blame for her idea.

"Fine then. You'll take half and I'll take half," Kyo suggested.

"I think not. It was my idea. I'll be taking the blame, period," Cara said trying to end the conversation. "So what do you two people think?"

"I'll go only if Tohru goes and you, too. Baka Neko there can come if he wants," Yuki said.

"Don't call me stupid!" Kyo shouted.

"What about you, Tohru?" Cara asked.

"Uh . . . um . . . "Tohru said.

"You don't have to give an answer tonight," Cara said smiling at Tohru. Tohru looked at Cara and thought, 'I don't like her smile. Ah! Nice thought!'

"I'll go! It's just . . . you might get in trouble. I don't want you to get in trouble," Tohru said picking up the last of her food. Cara looked at Tohru but didn't smile.

"Thank you for caring," Cara said now smiling at her, "But don't worry about that."

"Ok, if you're sure."

"100 all the way, my good friend."

After everyone was done with dinner, Cara and Tohru washed the dishes as Yuki dried them. When they were done, Cara grabbed the phone and jumped on the couch.

"Ok! Now when should I plan our flight?" Cara asked as Kyo appeared from upstairs.

"How about a week from now?" Yuki asked as he sat down beside her.

"That sound good to everyone?" Cara questioned as she pressed the "on" button on the phone. When no one replied, she dialed in the number to the airport and walked outside.

Kyo then walked back upstairs and was soon followed by Tohru. When Tohru couldn't find Kyo in his room, she went to the balcony and started climbing the ladder.

"Kyo? You up here?" Tohru asked.

"Ya. Why?" Kyo asked.

'Why am I up here!' Tohru thought to herself.

"I need to tell you something," she said as she sat down beside Kyo. Kyo sat up and turned to look at Tohru.

"Kyo . . . I li --," Tohru then found Kyo's lips on hers. She was first shocked at what was happening, but started going along with it.

Cara

She had finally gotten to speak to an operator when she turned around and saw Kyo on the roof. Then she saw Tohru crawl across the roof towards Kyo and say something she couldn't hear. The last thing she knew, Kyo was kissing Tohru.

"Hello?" asked an operator. Cara hung up and dropped the phone. She then dashed into the woods with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Lauren: Hope you all liked it! Hope i can get my next chapter up soon!This time no promisses, sorry. 


	14. Endings for Some

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the furuba characters in the story beside Cara and Shay.

Lauren: Hope it hasn't beeing too long.

Kyo: What are you talking about...it's been like a month.

Nataku: Is he bugging you Laruen?

Lauren: Uh...not realy, but on with the show!  
**Crash!  
**Lauren: I thought I told you the cake was in the fridge Momiji!Not the pantry!

Nataku: Now?

Lauren: (sigh)

* * *

The Sparrow's Truth

Chapter 13- New Beginning's

'Why am I so surprised?' Cara thought to herself as she stopped running to catch her breath. She sat down on an old rotting stump and cried.

'I guess I didn't expect him to _kiss_ her, at lest not without breaking up with me.' Cara continued to just sit there and cry with her hands in her face. She didn't want to go back, not now at least.

House

As Kyo and Tohru came down from the roof they meet a frantic Yuki in the upstairs hall.

"Have you seen Cara?" Yuki asked.

"No, I thought that she was downstairs?" Kyo said looking at Yuki. Yuki then held up the phone.

"She was, but now she's not." Yuki said as Tohru took the phone from him. Then all three of them ran downstairs and outside.

"CARA!" Kyo shouted.

"Kyo," Tohru whispered in his ear, "do you think that she saw us…kissing?"

Kyo hadn't thought of that, and Tohru could see it on his face. He then bolted into the woods screaming 'Cara', Yuki soon then followed.

Cara

She couldn't get it out of her head. She kept hearing him scream her name out over and over. She then ran into an open field filled with a variety of flowers, all different colors. She was breathing hard when she ran to the other edge of this meadow and her legs were shaking. She fell to the ground and let the flowers aroma over take her.

As she sat there in lushes garden of wild flowers Kyo's voice grew fainter and fainter. She then layed her back to the ground and let the tears fall harder.

SNAP

She bolted up and looked all around herself.

"Cara," she heard someone say. She then turned around only to find Yuki huffing and weasing.

"Yuki…sniffle…are you ok?" Cara asked.

"I should…huff, huff…be asking you…huff…that. Why did you run…huff…away from the house…huff, huff…?" Yuki asked staggering over to her. Cara stood up and ran over to Yuki and hugged him, and Yuki hugged back.

"Kyo…sniffle…he, well…sniffle…kissed…Tohru." Cara stuttered as tears fell from her cheeks.

"He what?" Yuki asked pushing her away just enough to see her face but still hug her.

"I know," Cara said looking up with watery eyes.

'_He's_ at least trying to understand.' Cara thought.

"Come on, lets go back to the house." Yuki said walking back towards the way he came with Cara's hand in his.

"I don't want to." Cara said stopping Yuki, "I wana stay here. Just me and you."

"Are you sure?"

Yes, 100." Cara said sitting on some of the wild flowers. Yuki then sat down beside Cara and she layed her head on his shoulder. Yuki turned bright red then tried to rest his head on hers but jerked back.

"It's ok Yuki." Cara said calmly snuggling closer to him, which made him even redder. He then carefully rested his head on hers and they sat there.

"Yuki, I'm sorry." Cara said after a long silence. He lifted his head off hers and looked at her.

"What are you sorry about?" Cara then took her head off his shoulder and looked at him. The wind started blowing and Cara's hair went into her face. When the wind died down Yuki carefully brushed Cara's hair aside to revel her face. Cara then lifted her hand and slide it behind Yuki head into his hair.

"Cara…" Yuki said looking at her. Cara's lips then lightly brushed Yuki's and then she went deeper. Yuki easily accepted and wrapped his arms around her waist. He then pulled back a little.

'I've always wanted to kiss her, and now that I am…why does it fell so wrong.' Yuki thought.

"YOU GOD DAMN SCEAMING RAT!" Cara and Yuki split and turned to see Kyo. Kyo then shouted as he ran towards Cara and Yuki, "YOU'RE GOING TO DIE BASTARD!"

"GO TO HELL KYO!" Cara shouted standing up. Kyo then stopped in his tracks causing him to almost fall over.

"What!" Kyo question, looking at her.

"Cara…I _can_ handle this." Yuki said walking up beside Cara, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Kyo shouted taking a step forward. Cara then gave Kyo an evil smirk and he watched her even closer. She then turned to Yuki, wrapped her arms around his neck and started making out with him.

"How does that feel Kyo?" Cara said tears now again trickling down her cheek after she stopped. Kyo stumbled forward in disbelief that Cara had done that.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo shouted running towards Yuki and Cara to rip her off of Yuki. When he had done just that, he went to punch Yuki but before he could make contact he felt a sharp pain in his back and went flying past Yuki.

"Don't touch him!" Cara screeched.

"WHY!" Kyo shouted getting up off the ground. Cara then told Yuki to go back to the house and kissed him on the cheek. After Yuki was out of sight Cara turned to Kyo and just glared at him

"ARE YOU GOING TO FUCKING ANSWER ME!" Kyo questioned shouting at her, after a long silence.

"Depends, are you going to tell me why?"

"Why what!"

"Don't play stupid Kyo…I saw you kissing her."

"SO! YOU KISSED THAT DAMN RAT!"

"Why, I just want to know…why."

"I LIKE HER A LOT!OK! I SAID IT! I LIKE TOHRU!"

"…and I like Yuki a lot."

"WHAT! HOW CAN YOU LIKE THAT DAMN RAT!"

"QUIT SAYING THAT ABOUT HIM!"

"…sigh…ok, lets just go back to the house and pretend like none of this ever happened. That sound good?" Tears started running down Cara's face.

"You got some nerve say 'let's just pretend that like none of this ever happened' Kyo. You know what…we're through! Done! That's it! You go with Tohru and I'll go with Yuki." Cara stomped off.

"WHAT!WAIT!" Kyo shouted running after her, and when he caught up with her he grabbed her arm trying to stop her, but he was just brushed off. "Cara…wait, please. It's not that I don't like you it's just th- "

"That you like her." Cara said stopping making Kyo bump into her. He then hugged her from behind without a problem because Cara didn't feel like fighting anymore.

"Cara, I do like you but…I guess I like her too. I mean, you're everything to me, but I don't want to let her get hurt."

"Then go! Go protect your girlfriend!" Cara shouted, "You're _her_ boyfriend now, and I'm Yuki's!"

"Cara…I like you more though."

"Tough shit." Cara then tried to start stomping off again but Kyo held her back.

"Cara, I-I…sigh…Cara I love you." Kyo said expecting her to calm down, but it didn't.

"Kyo," Cara said whispering, "if you did and had loved me…then you wouldn't have had kissed Tohru and hurt me." Kyo then released Cara and she walked off into the forest. Rain started falling on Kyo as he stood in that spot.

'Maybe this is better.' Kyo thought to himself as the rain mixed with the tears that he was shedding.

When Kyo got home he went strait to his room only to find Tohru in it. She looked actually depressed, or upset.

"Kyo…Yuki told me. I-I-I…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ki-"

"It's ok…Cara's just upset. She'll come around." Tohru the sat beside Kyo on his bed and started bawling. And every chance she got in between breaths she apologized. Finely Kyo couldn't stand to see Tohru like this.

"Tohru…I have to tell you the truth, Cara dumped me. So…now, you and I can be together and her and Y-Yuki can be together." This seemed to calm her down a bit but she kept on crying."

"Kyo…do...you think…this is best?" Tohru asked crying a sobbing.

"Yes," Kyo said holding Tohru as close as he could with out changing.

'I hope it,' he thought.

* * *

Lauren: Well I hope you all liked it! Next chapter will be coming out much sooner this time! 

Nataku: When do I get to fight!

Raishinshi: How bout now!

Raishinshi and Nataku: Grrrrrrr!  
squabling and bickering  
Laruen: (sigh)


	15. Now or Later?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Furuba characters...but I do own Cara and Shay.

Lauren: I'm not going to lie...i forgot about the story.

Kyo: Some writer you are...

Lauren who stares evily at Kyo: NATAKU!I"VE FOUND SOMEONE YOU CAN BEAT UP!

Nataku: Finaly...I thought you would never alow me to beat the crap out of someone!

Kyo who glares at Lauren: You evil bitch.

Lauren smirks: I'll make sure that you and Tohru live happily ever after.

Kyo: SO...R...R...Y.

Lauren: Accepted...but Nataku's still-  
Nataku punches Kyo.  
Lauren: Neever mind...on with the show!

* * *

The Sparrow's Truth

Chapter 14- Now or Later

As Cara walked around trees, the rain fell on her head and ran down her face to mix with the tears she was shedding. She didn't really know where she was going, but she did care. She just wanted to get away from everyone and everything.

'I hope Yuki is ok.' Cara thought. When she finally reached the street she started walking to the Sohma estate.

When she finally got there she hesitated to go in. She didn't want to go in, she just wanted to be alone. So she decided to walk around the outside of the estate.

After about an hour she went into the estate. When she finally reached her room, which was far back in the estate, she was surprised to find Yuki sitting on her bed. As she walked in her cloths dripped from being soaked by the rain.

"Why are you here Yuki?" Cara asked getting her bath towel off a hook on the wall to dry herself off.

"I wanted to see if you were ok and to ask you something." Yuki said standing up.

"Well…ask away." Cara said drying her hair.

"Do you really like me?"

"…sigh…ya, I do."

"Then why did you say you didn't before?"

"…because, I guess I didn't want you to know the truth."

"Truth? What are you talking about?"

"_I_ don't really like Kyo…I mean I did, but not now. I guess that the other me, from a long time ago, never let go of Kyo. The child me still wanted to be with him, and I gave in to her." Cara stopped drying her hair to look a Yuki but only for a brief moment, then went back to drying.

"So…wait, this is so confusing. So…you like me but the child you likes Kyo?"

"Ya, exactly. She still does like him and that was the me that got hurt today, or the part of me that got hurt." Cara then hung the towel back up on the wall and grabbed a dry pair of cloths. "Out for a moment please."

Yuki walked out of the room and let Cara change; when she was done he went back in.

"Cara…are you going to make up with Kyo?"

"Kyo's moved on, though he supposedly still liked me…that was probably his inner child. I guess I should move on too." Cara then climbed on her bed rested her arms on her kneecaps and looked out the window.

"So…what happens now." Yuki asked looking at her.

"Kyo goes out with Tohru."

"…and you?"

"I don't know." Yuki then climbed on the bed with her and pulled her up against him hugging her.

"…and us?" He asked whispering in her ear. She didn't answer him for awhile and thought about that 'us'.

"We can go or not." She said still looking out the window.

"I want to do, what you want to do." He said resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I…want to go." She said after thinking it over, "Me and you."

"You sure?" He asked just making sure. She then turned and looked him in the eyes. Her crystal blue eyes were now a misty blue.

"Yes," she then leaned in and kissed him and the lips then once more looked out at the falling rain.

Kyo and Tohru

Tohru was now in the kitchen looking for something to snack on while Kyo was on the roof thinking. Tohru searched high and low for chocolate but couldn't seem to find any till she looked in the farthest pantry way in the back.

'Who would stick chocolate way back here?' Tohru thought to her self.

"Hey, I'm home!" Shigure shouted as he walked the in door then murmured, "Man, I could really go for some of my secret chocolate."

Tohru froze in place as she was swallowing the first bight and closed the pantry door, 'Did h-he say…se-secret cho-chocolate!'

Tohru then took the chocolate that she had bitten and ran out of the room. She went upstairs to the balcony and started climbing the ladder.

"MY CHOCOLATE!" Shigure screamed. Tohru then started to panic, so she started to climb faster.

"Kyo! Please help me eat this chocolate!" Tohru pleaded shoving half the large chocolate bar into his hand.

"I don't like chocolate." Kyo said looking at her.

"Please!" She murmured starting to eat her half. Kyo then took the chocolate and shoved it in his mouth.

"SOMEONE STOLL MY CHOCOLATE!" Shigure shouted. Kyo then looked at Tohru and grinned.

"So you were looking for chocolate and went into his office?" Kyo asked after swallowing his half.

"NO!I DIDN'T GO INTO HIS OFFICE!IT WAS IN THE PANTRY! I SWEAR! I DIDN'T KNOW! PLEASE DON'T TELL HIM!" Tohru yelped murmuring looking like she was going to cry.

"He…I'm not going to tell him don't worry." Kyo said. He then kissed her forehead and layed back down on the roof. Tohru then layed down beside him and fell asleep as Kyo just layed there and thought as he stared at the stars.

'Cara…I'm sorry. I do but don't it's so confusing.'

"MY CHOCOLATE!"

Yuki and Cara

"Cara…"Yuki said after a long silence.

"Hmm?" Cara said still looking out the window.

"Are you going to be ok if I leave?" he asked still hugging her as she looked out the window at the stars.

"I'll be fine, you can go home." She said shifting so he could go.

"Are you sure?" He asked clinging onto her.

"Hehe…ya, I'll be fine. If you want to go home go." She then turned and looked at him. She kissed him lightly on the lips and told him to go, and he did. When he was gone, she got under the covers of her bed and looked one last time out the window before she closed it and went to bed.

Next Day

As Cara got up she wished she would just die. She didn't want to go to Shigure's house but she wanted to see Yuki…and Kyo even though he had hurt her. She did still care for him but not as much as before.

'Damn…' she thought to herself as she looked out the window to a sunny day. Minutes later she was fully clothed and walking out of the estate towards Shigure's house when she saw the damn dog himself.

"CARA! Hello!" Shigure called. Cara just continued on and passed him by but couldn't help but over hear him say that she was grumpy. 'I'm not grumpy…' she thought to herself.

As she grew closer and closer to Shigure's house her stomach started twisting into knots. 'Why…' she asked herself, 'Why did I come to this house?'

When she arrived at the door she didn't bother to knock and just walked in only to find it empty. She then glanced at her watch and noticed that it was only 7:30. She quickly glanced around the room and then the house only to find that Yuki wasn't awake but Tohru and Kyo were, but Tohru was in the kitchen and Kyo was watching the news.

When they weren't looking she did a silent tumble over to the steps because the steps were between the kitchen and the living room and there was a hall in between. She then silently darted up the stair and into Yuki's room only to find him half asleep trying to get his cloths on. When he saw Cara he completely woke up and blinked twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Cara what are yo-" Yuki said before being cut off by Cara kissing him. When the kiss finally ended Cara threw her arms around Yuki's neck and buried her face into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have come but I needed to see you." Cara sobbed letting the tears flow free. Yuki placed his arms on her back and drew her into a hug while she cried on his shoulder.

"It's ok…does Kyo know you're here?" Yuki asked rubbing her back gently trying to calm her down.

"No…he.. he doesn't." Cara said trying to hold back the tears.

"You're going to have to face him Cara, you know that." He said lightly kissing her forehead.

"BREAKFAST!" Tohru yelled from downstairs.

"Do you want to face him now, after breakfast or later?" Yuki asked.

Cara didn't take long to make up her mind but she knew it would be better to just get it over with so she said, "Right after breakfast…then I will have time to think about what to say."

"Are you going to stay up here?" he asked looking her in the eye.

"Yes…" she said. Yuki then kissed her briefly on the lips and left the room for breakfast.

'WHAT AM I GOING TO SAY!'

* * *

Lauren: I hoped you liked it...sorry it wasn't that long. I'll make the next one longer if I can. Please read and review:) 

Oh and to KC-Sorry to have kept you waiting...i didn't know someone liked it that much?hehe...to make it up to you who is your fav couple in Furuba? I'll write a one shot for you(hope that makes it all up).


	16. A Truce

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters...i only own Cara and Shay.

Lauren: Ok...this chapter is a little shrorter then most of the other ones. It also has a...surprise at the end. Hehehe.

Kyo: What are you planning now!

Yuki:...It's about me isn't it.

Lauren: Hehehe. Yup, it's about you Yuki. Hope you like it...heheh. On with the show!

* * *

The Sparrow's Truth

Chapter 15- A Truce

As Cara tried to clam herself down by taking long deep breaths she thought about what to say. 'Um…hey how's it going Kyo...no that's stupid.' She let out a long sigh and though of the place where she thought the best. 'The roof...'

Cara then when out the balcony and climbed the ladder that led from the balcony to the roof. After she climbed up she slowly and quietly crawled across it to get in the middle. She then repeated the process that she had before and tried once more of what to say.

'Ok...'the truth is Kyo that, well, I saw you kissing Tohru...and I realized that. Well. You liked her and that I did like you...but not any more. I mean that I did like you when I was littler but that was a long time ago. I like Yuki now...I hope we can still be friends.'...Ya, that's good. Something along that line.' Cara thought as she layed back on the roof.

Dinning Room

As Tohru, Kyo and Yuki sat around the table it was totally silent. Yuki hadn't said a thing since he came down and Tohru could feel the tension...but it wasn't between them.

"Umm...if I've done-"she tried to say but was cut off by Kyo.

"It's not you Tohru...don't worry about it." he said with one hand over her mouth. Yuki didn't make a move to take Kyo's hand away but just nodded in agreement. Kyo then stood up and walked into the kitchen and said, "I'll be up on the roof if you want me."

Kyo then slowly climbed the stairs and out onto the balcony. He then grabbed the ladder and hosted himself halfway up the ladder. Then just as he was about to get up onto the roof he heard someone or something move. 'What the hell...' Kyo said slowly peaking up over the edge to see what it was and saw Cara.

"CARA!" Kyo shouted not able to control himself. Cara then let out a loud, short yelp and sat up from where she was to look over at Kyo's head.

"...he-hey..." she said not knowing what else to say. There was an awkward silence between the two and neither of them moved. Then just as Cara was about to say something Kyo cut in.

"What are you doing here and how did you get in?" he asked pulling himself up onto the edge of the roof and stayed there.

"...I let myself in and came to talk to you." she said bluntly in a low, sad voice that he could barely hear or understand. Kyo was a bit taking back by the tone in her voice but didn't hesitate to ask another question.

"About what?"

"I...I just needed to tell you something..."

"Like what?" he questioned finally looking over at Cara. She looked sad and confused but at the same time sure of what she was doing.

"I needed to tell you that...well...I saw you kissing Tohru yesterday and th-"

"I kind of figured that..."

"Can I finish?" Kyo could tell if she was mad or just trying to get to the point but he shut up.

"I saw you kissing Tohru yesterday and I realized something about myself..." she let it fade off trying to collect her thoughts.

"What was that Cara?" he asked sliding across the roof so he could sit next to her.

"I realized that...I don't care for you the way I thought I did. I...I don't know what I was thinking but...now I do. I want you and me to be just friends now. I know it might be hard since we went out but we can pull it off. I...it's just my feelings for you died inside but I still thought that I loved you." by this time tears were rolling down her face but she mad no effort to wipe them away, "I guess that when I saw you kiss Tohru that the empty feelings that I had for you just...died too. Then I saw what was hidden but those fake feelings. I saw that...that...I cared for... for YUKI!"

Cara buried her face into Kyo's shoulder and cried as if she never had before. Kyo didn't do anything to resist or anything to stop her...he just let her cry. As her tears slowed though Kyo started rubbing Cara's back and pulled her close to his side.

"You said what I couldn't...about the empty feelings." Kyo whispered in her ear and she looked up at him. He placed a light kiss on her forehead and just continued to sit there and let her tears drench his shirt.

"What did you think about me before...when we were little?" Cara asked wiping the last tears away from her cheeks.

"That's a stupid question." he said chuckling a bit.

"I know but...I need to know."

"I never wanted you to leave me." he said lowering his voice as if someone was listening.

"Thank you." Cara said looking him in the eyes.

"Yuki knows you're here doesn't he..."

"Yes...he does."

"Come on." Kyo said leading Cara by the head across the roof. He then went down the ladder first and helped the unsteady Cara down.

"We can be like brother and sister..." Cara said as they walked down the stairs side by side.

"Ya...and, you're not going to hold anything against Tohru are you?" Kyo asked before they walked into the dinning room.

Cara just looked over at Kyo, smiled and said, "I won't...don't worry. She's the one that made me realize that it was only empty feelings."

Cara and Kyo walked into the room and Yuki and Tohru just looked at them. Tohru tensed up and Cara could tell that she was worried that Cara wouldn't like her anymore. So Cara walked over to Tohru and hugged her, but Tohru wasn't prepared for it and totally froze up.

"I'm not mad Tohru...don't worry about it." Cara then got up and sat down beside Yuki.

"How'd it go?" Yuki whispered into Cara's ear as he handed her a plate so she cold eat. As Yuki said this Kyo then walked across the room and sat down beside Tohru and in front of Cara and grabbed another plate for seconds.

Cara then looked over at Yuki, smiled at him and lightly kissed him on the lips and said, "Fine."

Yuki froze up waiting for a reaction from Kyo that never came. Yuki was surprised at this and then continued on eating his breakfast continually watching Kyo incase he struck.

After Breakfast

As Tohru and Cara took the plates from the table Cara asked Tohru, "Do you hate me?"

"What! NO! I should be the one asking you that!" Tohru said confused and about to cry.

"It's just...you haven't talked to me like you once did. Before last night." Cara said putting the dishes in the sink.

"I...I just...don't want you to hate me. I mean because I kissed Kyo when you and him where going out and you started crying and ran off and...and, I just though that you would hate me for that." Tohru confessed with tears stinging her eyes. Cara gave Tohru a weak smile and giggled before giving her a hug.

"Thank you." Cara said. Cara then walked out of the room to go find Yuki and try to convince him that Kyo wasn't after him because she had seen Yuki looking at Kyo with cautious eyes.

'Why did she say thank you?' Tohru thought as she went to go get the last of the dishes. Kyo then walked into the room and placed his hands on her should and his head on his left hand. His breath tickled the back of her neck and sent shivers down her spine.

"Kyo...what are you do-doing?" Tohru stuttered. Kyo then turned Tohru around and placed his hands on either side of her and quickly placed his lips on hers. He got his body as close to hers as he could but far enough away that he wouldn't change.

"Starting what I finished." he quickly said in between a kiss.

Tohru then pushed Kyo back and said, "But aren't you going out with Cara?"

Kyo looked her in the eyes and said, "No...we both came to the same conclusion."

"What was that?" Tohru asked trying to fight the urge to kiss him again.

Kyo put his lips above hers and right before he kissed her he said, "We don't love each other. We love someone else."

Cara and Yuki

"Hey Yuki." Cara said as she walked into his room closing his door. Yuki was laying on top of his bed with his eyes closed.

"Hey," Yuki didn't move or open his eyes so Cara sat on the edge of his bed and layed down beside him. She then turned on her side and layed her hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"Yuki...I talked to him and we came to an understanding." Cara said moving over so she was right up against Yuki.

"That's good...I hope you're happy now Cara." he said not moving.

"Yun-Yun...can I call you that?" Cara suddenly asked.

"You know that Kyo wouldn't like that."

"Kyo...he's like a brother to me. Nothing more nothing less Yun-Yun." Cara then leaned over and kissed Yuki. Yuki opened his eyes and looked at Cara.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"I don't love him Yun-Yun. I love you." Cara then climbed on top of Yuki and once more kissed him and by the end of the kiss his lips tingled for more.

"Do you really love me?" Yuki asked afterwards. Cara once more kissed Yuki but in the middle of the kiss Yuki felt Cara's tongue lick his bottom lip asking for entrance. He hesitated to let her in but when he did her tongue explored his mouth and his did the same but at the same time there tongues intertwined. When they were finished they were both breathing hard and Cara held Yuki's shirt in her clenched hands.

"I'm yours." she whispered to Yuki sneaking her hands up his shirt to feel his chest. Yuki then placed his hands on her back and slid them up under her shirt and unsnapped her bra.

"Do you want to do this?" Yuki asked pausing from taking off her shirt and bra.

"Yes..."

* * *

Lauren: Hope you all liked it! Told you there was a surprise. Ok...to tell you the truth I didn't have that planned. Actually...I didn't have the last few chapters planned. 

Yuki: ...

Kyo: You're so stupid!

Lauren:...NATAKU!  
Kyo grumbles  
Lauren:hehe

Kyo:You're evil!

Nataku: YES!

Lauren: Please read and review:)


	17. Plan

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the characters in this story...cept for Cara and Shay(don't forget about him!)

Lauren: Ok...so I was planning on having this be the second last chapter...but it seemed like I was rushing it so it will be going on for a while longer. I'll try to get it done for the few fans I have with in the summer...oh and I'll try to put in my proflile when I'll be on vacation. Thanks to all the fans I have:

**Anime-Punkass-Luvr  
Moonflower  
Mura-Chan  
Melting Snowflake  
Kc **

Thanks!Oh and if any of you would like a one-shot done for any couple in Furuba Iwouldn't mind doing it for you! Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**

**The Sparrow's Truth**

Chapter 16- Plans

As Cara forced her eye lids to open she saw that Yuki was still in bed beside her so she turned and put her body up against his. She then started playing with Yuki's hair and watched his chest rise and fall. She then decided to get some coffee or tea so she carefully crawled across the bed and over Yuki but before she got out of the bed she lightly placed a kiss on his lips. She then grabbed her cloths off the floor and threw them on as quietly as she could so she wouldn't wake Yuki. She then slowly opened and closed the door so it wouldn't creak and wake him up but before she fully closed the door she stared at Yuki.

'That's was amazing.' she thought to herself as she closed the door. She then walked down into the darkened house to find a note from Tohru and Kyo that read:

_Yuki and Cara,_

_Kyo and I went out to let you two have sometime alone._

As Cara read this she turned bright red then continued.

_Shigure hasn't returned from the main house and he won't because he called and said that he's staying there because something happened(he wouldn't tell me). I hope that you and Yuki enjoy your time alone. Oh and I just want to let you know that I wrote this note at noon._

_Hearts and Hugs,_

_Tohru_

As Cara read the end she glanced up at the clock and it read _6:07 _pm. 'It's been awhile...I wonder why they're not home.' Cara thought as she turned on the lights in the kitchen. She then found a tea bag and threw the kettle on the stove. She looked into Shigure's office to confirm what Tohru had said and saw that she was right. 'No one's home.'

The kettle boiled and Cara grabbed it off the stove and poured herself a cup and placed it back on the stove after turning it off. She let out a long loud sigh and took a sip of the tea. She then made her way back up the stairs and into Yuki's room to find him still asleep. She sat at the chair at his desk and just stared at the sleeping Yuki. As Cara finished her tea she suddenly felt really tired, so she stripped off all of her cloths and slipped back into bed with Yuki and fell asleep.

"I had a great time today Kyo." Tohru said as they walked back to the house. Tohru was carrying a giant light pink teddy bear under one arm and had Kyo's hand in the other, "Thanks Kyo-Kun."

Kyo then leaned down and planted a kiss on her cheek and Tohru's face turned bright red. Kyo stopped and turned to Tohru and lifted her face up with his open hand.

"Tohru..."Kyo said before Tohru cut him off with a kiss. After the kiss Tohru was bright Florissant red with embarrassment, "You know I wish we could do what they did."

As Kyo said this Tohru turned 5 shades redder and Kyo laughed at this. They then continued on there walk.

"Kyo...do you think there is a way to break the curse?" Tohru asked hesitant.

"I don't know...there probably is but Akito is probably the only one who knows."

"Do...do you think that maybe...Cara could get it?" Tohru asked looking over at Kyo.

"...Ya, she probably could but...that might put her in some danger." Kyo said looking down.

"...Do you still love her?" Tohru asked. Kyo looked over at Tohru and smiled at her.

"No...just as a sister." He said still smiling. That was the last that they talked about breaking the curse and if Kyo still loved Cara.

When they got home the house was completely dark and both Yuki and Cara were asleep. So Kyo and Tohru decided that they should just go to bed but got caught up in a movie and fell asleep on the couch.

11:00pm(about 4 hours later)

As Tohru went to get up she saw in the dim moon light that Kyo's head was on her lap and his feet were hanging off the end of the couch. She was really tired and just wanted to fall back asleep but the possession she was in was uncomfortable.

"Kyo..." Tohru whispered trying to wake him up, but he didn't wake up so Tohru said once more whisper, "KYO."

"Huh...what..." Kyo said half awake.

"I wana go to bed." Kyo then lifted his head up and swung his legs around so he could stand up.

"Come on." He then stood up, took Tohru by the hand and Tohru followed. As they approached Kyo's room Tohru whispered into Kyo's ear, "Wh-what are we doing?"

"Sleeping in my bed." he listened to how that sounded then said, "Just sleeping. Don't worry...anyway we can't."

Tohru relaxed a bit but she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. He then pushed open the door to his room and fell on his bed pulling Tohru down on top of him without her hugging him. She turned red and tried to push herself off of him by she didn't move. His lips then met her's and she let go of every little thing she was worried about.

"Go to sleep Tohru." Kyo said sleepily trying to get under the covers. Tohru then helped him under then climbed under herself and layed sideways looking at him. She then without knowing it placed a hand on his arm and fell asleep.

Morning

As Tohru got up she looked over at Kyo to see him still sleeping. She climbed out of bed slowly to make sure that she didn't wake Kyo and went to her room to throw on a different pair of cloths. After she went downstairs to find that no one else was up and looked at the clock to see that it was only 7:00.

"OH NO SCHOOL!" Tohru shouted as she ran up to Kyo's room to wake him up. She shook his shoulder and shouted, "KYO GET UP! WE HAVE TO GET TO SCHOOL!"

When Kyo was sitting up he looked at her and simply said, "Tohru…we have off today."

Tohru stopped in her tracks and looked back at Kyo as she stood in the door way.

"…we do?" Tohru asked dumbfounded.

"Ya…we do." Kyo said laying back down.

"AH! I'M SORRY FOR WAKING YOU UP KYO!" Tohru shouted apologizing.

"Why don't you start on breakfast…I'll be up by then." Kyo murmured.

"AH! Great idea Kyo-Kun!" Tohru said walking down stairs.

* * *

"Is she always so loud in the morning?" Cara asked sleepily, looking at Yuki. 

"No…not usually." Yuki said wrapping his arm around her waist feeling her bare skin. He then placed a tender kiss on her shoulder and a series of pecks up her neck till he reached her lips. He then placed a passionate kiss on her lips as his hands traced up and down her back.

"Hehe…how about breakfast Yun-Yun?" Cara asked moaning with enjoyment.

"That sound's good…then after we can have some more fun like yesterday." Yuki asked clinging to Cara.

"That sounds good." Cara whispered into his ear prying herself away to get dressed. Yuki did the same and when they were dressed they went downstairs. As they walked down the stairs they flirted with one another until they came into the kitchen.

"Hey Tohru, what's for breakfast?" Cara asked going into the fridge to get the milk for herself.

"Um…eggs, bacon, or an omelet…but you can have bacon with the eggs or the omelet too I guess." Tohru said frying up an egg, sunny side style.

"That sounds great Miss Honda." Yuki said grabbing two cups. He then walked over to Cara who poured him and herself a cup.

"When are they going to be ready?" Yuki asked looking over at Tohru.

"Um…a few minutes." Tohru replied scraping the first eggs onto a plate. Kyo then walked into the room just as Cara and Yuki walked out and wrapped his arms around her waist. He nibbled on the back of her neck and Tohru shuttered.

"Morning Tohru." Kyo said letting go of her and heading over towards the fridge for some milk.

"Mor-morning Kyo-Kun. How did you sleep?" Tohru asked throwing on another egg.

"Fine and you?" he asked slurping down milk.

"Ok…" She said continuing to cook.

After Breakfast

As Kyo finished the egg on his plate Cara and Yuki started talking about an old idea.

"Hey…Yun-Yun, should we still plan to go to America?" Cara asked finishing off her milk.

"…I don't know. I'm still up for it if you are." Yuki replied to Cara with his hand around her waist.

"What about you two?" Cara asked Tohru and Kyo.

"I-I don't know…what if we get caught?" Tohru asked.

"I told you, I'll take the blame." Cara replied, "What about you Kyo? You up for it?"

Kyo swallowed the rest of the eggs and replied, "Definitely."

"Ok…I'll call right now to get us one way plane tickets." Cara said getting up to get the phone.

"But…we don't know how to speak English." Tohru said collecting the plates from Yuki and Kyo. Cara then started talking in a language that none of the three could understand. Cara laughed and walked out of the room before shouting back, "Don't worry! I've got it all covered!"

"Did you know she knew how to speak English?" Kyo asked Yuki who just shook his head in amassment.

"When are we leaving?" Yuki wondered aloud.

"WHEN DO WE WANT TO LEAVE!" Cara shouted from another room.

As Kureno walked into the dark room once again Akito stretched out his arms.

"I can tell you know something my dear Kureno. Now tell me want it is." He hissed embracing Kureno.

"Cara, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru…they're all planning going to go to America." He murmured under his breath wishing he had kept quiet.

"Thank you for telling me my dear Kureno. Before we confront them about this though find out when they are planning to leave." Akito then dismissed Kureno and he went to do his job as he was told.

"So we are leaving two weeks from now and we're not coming back, right?" Cara asked the other three.

"Right." Yuki said.

They were all sitting on the couch in the living room with Kyo on the end, then Tohru, Cara and Yuki. Cara had just got in off the phone with an airline agent to confirm that they were going to buy tickets to America.

"I'm going to miss Japan." Tohru said tears stinging her eyes. Then a thought that hadn't hit her before did. "WHAT ABOUT ARISA AND HANA!"

"What about them?" Cara asked looking at Tohru.

"I can't just disappear! They would flip if they found out I had just up and gone to America! I have to tell them!" Tohru said running for the phone.

"Wait! Can we really trust them with this?" Cara asked running after Tohru to stop her.

"Of course we can!" Tohru called back, "They're my best friends!"

Cara then stopped and thought about it for a minute. 'But…Arisa is going out with Kureno. Kureno is Akito's personal assistant.'

"Ok…but they have to promises not to tell anyone." Cara said slowly.

"They can do that I know they can." Tohru said fully confident. Tohru then got suddenly quiet and this kind of worried Kyo.

"…I…what about…the um…curse?" Tohru asked looking down, "Are we going to try and break it?"

"When did the curse start to worry you?" Kyo asked looking at her with concern.

"Oh that's easy! We just have to kill Akito with a sword that no one has ever seen or mainly heard of!" Cara blurted out. They all just stared at her like she was some random crazy person who just broke into their house.

"Ya…and how do you know of this sword that no one had ever seen or even heard of. Or even how to break the curse?" Kyo asked looking at her weird.

"Well I _did_ train under Akito to become the next head of the family! I _should_ know that!" Cara shouted letting some unknown info come into their possession.

"…when did this happen!" Kyo shouted back at her.

"Do you know why I had to erase your memories? So I could prove myself to her."

"…wait, you did that so you could become the heir to the head of the family?"

"…her?" Yuki asked suddenly. Cara then noticed her mistake and tried to cover up.

"OH! DID I SAY HER! I MEANT HIM!SORRY! SORRY!" Cara shouted.

"He's a she!" Kyo blurted.

"I'M HOME!" sang a voice from the door.

"Oh, yay. Shigure's home from the estate." Cara sarcastically said with a sudden mode change.

"Welcome home ShigureSan." Tohru said acting her part. When Shigure was in his office Cara got the other three and they got into a huddle.

"No one speaks of this unless we are alone. Right!" Cara demanded. They all agreed then went back to what they were doing.

* * *

Lauren: Hope you all like the chapter...it wasn't my best but it was ok. Oh and if any of you have any ideas or improvements for this story please don't hesitate to speak up! I would love to hear what you have to say about this beginner and her first story! 

Kyo: noob...

Lauren: Well sorry. I'm not perfect.

Allison: We all knew that.( --My sister)

Lauren: Shut up...Please review!


	18. Summer Vacation

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the furuba characters...only Cara and Shay.

Lauren: Hello! I was bored so I typed this up! Sorry if it's not the best chapter...I'm trying to make the story longer for all those fans of mine(all 5 or 6). Also sorry about not pointing this out also...Cara started at Kaiwaii High at the middleof the end of the year.And i know that they don't really have a summer vacation there like us _lazy americans_(and yes...i'm calling myself a lazy american) do but in my story they do.  
**Moonflower-**I will write a Kyoru one-shot just for you. Anything specific though? Like what you want to happen? Or how old they should be?Because I have an idea on a one-shot for Kyoru.  
**Kc-**...i'm sorry about the sudden turn of events but I promissed one of my old fans that this would be a Kyoru fanfic. If you have a fav couple in the story though i would be glade to make a one-shot for you. Or mabey a second verson of the story where Cara and Kyo stay together.  
**P.McTully-**...no, Cara is not evil. I might be evil at times but I'm **no** totaly evil killer psychopath. Cara is not evil and neither am I. I just wanted to point that out for you. Oh and about Kyo having a hard time deciding...yes he did, but I cut out most of the stuff going on inside his head so you only heard a fraction of his thoughts on what he should do.

Kyo: Do you know the part where you say, 'but i'm no totaly evil killer psychopath,' makes you sound like a psychopath?

Lauren:...Shut up. Please read and review!

* * *

The Sparrow's Truth

Chapter 17- Summer Vacation

The next day at school in the morning Tohru pulled Hanna and Arisa aside from homeroom to tell them of her plans.

"WHAT!NO!YOU CAN GO TO AMERICA!" Uo yelled letting her voice eco through the empty school halls.

"Tohru…what or who gave you this craze idea." Hana asked looking at her friend.

"Well it's not just me who's going to go but Kyo, Cara and Yuki too. Cara and Kyo were going to go by themselves but then Cara asked me and Yuki if we wanted to go with them." Tohru said trying to convince her friends to let her go. 'I can't just let her go…I vowed on Kyoko's grave that I would protect Tohru no matter what.' Uo thought as she let out a sigh.

"Well…we can't just let you go there." Uo finally said, "…I'm not sure how I'm going to do this but I'm coming."

"WHAT!" Tohru shouted.

"If you're going then I am too." Hana said looking at her friends, "You two aren't leaving me here."

"I-I'm not sure you would have to ask Cara to get you tickets for when we leave and-and…"

"It is fine Tohru…I half expected this from your friends." Cara said after Tohru told her what her friends planned to do, "I'll just call back triple A and ask if they can get me two more tickets. The only thing that worries me is how is Hana going to tell her parents that she's planning now going to America? Uo-Chan only has her dad to tell and he probably won't care."

"If he does then I'll make him let me go." Uo said determined to stay by Tohru's side.

"My parents are very understand…they'll let me go I'm sure of it." Hana said fully confident.

"If you're sure Hana-Chan. Don't make any difference to me though, as long as your on the plane 'cause I'm paying for the tickets." Cara said.

"Where are you getting the money?" Yuki suddenly asked.

"When you don't use the money that people put in your savings account it adds up fast." Cara said bluntly.

"So…how long are we going to America?" Uo asked.

"Didn't Tohru say it was a one-way trip?" Kyo asked answering it for Cara. Uo and Hana looked at each other before looking back at the other four.

"Now that might be a problem…" Hana said looking at Tohru.

"I'll still make my old man let me go," Uo declared, "…but what about school?"

"What about it?" Cara asked.

"How are we going to graduate? If we don't graduate then we can't go to collage." Uo replied.

"We'll find a school there. Not like we have to go to summer school for what we missed, I mean there's only like a week left for this year then summer break. We're going to be leaving the first week of summer vacation." Cara said pointing out facts. They all looked at one another then remembered that she was right, there really was only one week left before summer vacation. "You all forgot didn't you." They all shook there heads kind of stunned that they had forgotten the summer break was only a four days away.

"Wow…I totally forgot that this was the last week of school!" Uo said with excitement. 'Am I the _only_ one who totally hates school? Or am I the _only_ one that listens.' Cara thought to herself shaking her head at her oblivious friends.

For the next few days school flew by and the friends couldn't help but keep talking about their plans. On the last day of school though Uo asked a question at the most random time.

"Hey Cara…how are we suppose to talk English? None of us can speak it." Uo said.

"Cara got it covered." Yuki said looking to Cara, to talk in English, to prove he was right…which she easily did for him. Then she said to him mischievously, "Now you own me something."

He knew what she was looking for and he easily gave it to her, in front of a bunch of the Yuki fan club girls too. It started off as just a peck but Cara pulled him into a passionate kiss causing the fan club girls to faint. "So did you really want it or did you just want them to faint?" Yuki asked her went they broke apart for air.

"Hehe…both," she said looking at him with a huge grin on her face. He smiled back at her, laughing inside, knowing that it was mean but not doing anything about it cause it was funny(evil side).

"You like to tease them don't you." Yuki whispered into her ear tickling her causing her to send out a small shiver.

"Why wouldn't I? I got the best looking guy in school, why shouldn't I rub it in their faces a little?" Cara said laughing at how mean she sounded.

"I'm not that good looking." Yuki said.

"Then tell me why you are the only guy in Kaiwaii High that has a fan club?" she questioned looking at him proving her point.

"Kyo has one too so I'm not the only one." Yuki replied.

"It's not really a fan club though…it's just a small group of obsessed girls. Not like yours though…it contains of over half of the student body." Cara said sounding like a sales person trying to sell her idea.

"Do you know how weird that sounds?" Kyo asked butting in.

"Yep…I noticed as soon as it came out of my mouth." Cara retorted.

"HEY SHUP UP YOU GUYS IT'S ALMOST TIME!" Uo shouted watching the clock with extreme intensity.

"We're are all going out after this on me!" Cara shouted but not as loud as Uo had.

Then suddenly the whole class started counting down like it was new years, "5! 4! 3! 2! 1! YAY!" The whole class started screaming as they shot up from there seats and rushed out the door pushing and shoving each other to get out.

"**FINIALY**!" Uo screamed with as much power as she could muster. Tohru, Hana, Cara, and Yuki laughed at Uo who was running down the hall to the doors and freedom.

When they were all outside Cara asked shouting, "So where do we all want to go for the beginning of the summer celebration!"

"Sushi!" Kyo shouted!

"Somewhere with meat." Hana said bluntly.

"Doesn't matter." Yuki and Tohru said but at different times.

"AWAY FROM HERE!" Uo shouted not really caring. Cara thought about all the different answers aloud, "Somewhere with fish and meat and away from the school…hmm. I know! Tabemono's!"

"Where the heck is that!" Kyo demanded.

"On the other side of town but it's only like a 15 minute walk. It's a nice sit down restaurant and they have pretty much every thing. They have sushi, steak, chicken, pork and tons more. I went there once and there menu was huge. They had America food and regular food plus a bunch of stuff I couldn't read. Also it's not super expense and really good!" Cara said starting to walk towards it.

"That's cool with me!" Uo said following Cara. The other four did the same not soon after.

"That was really good." Cara said slouching in her seat.

"Damn! That was super good! I got to come here more often!" Uo said cleaning off her third plate.

"It was good. I liked there meat, just the way I like it." Hana said in her monotone voice sitting up in her chair.

"Thank you for treating us Cara. It was really good." Tohru said bowing to Cara in her seat.

"No prob! I wanted to do it. So now what should we do? Are we going to get a desert here or go out. My treat once more." Cara said sitting up and putting her elbows on the table and her head in her hands.

"No it's my turn if we go out for desert." Yuki said to Cara.

"No no no. I said I was treating so I'm treating." Cara said.

"Fine. Have it your way."

"I will," Cara started giggling at her victory, "So desert or not."

"Desert." Everyone said at the same time.

"So what do we want…ice cream somewhere else or are we going to split one of the really big sundaes here?" Cara asked.

"How about we all split one of the sundaes." Hana said looking at everyone. Sure or ok was the basic response from everyone else. Cara then pulled their waitress aside and asked for there Jumbo Chocolate Sundae, six spoons and told her to just add it to the bill. Not to long after she brought it out and the six started digging into it.

"This is really good." Cara said wiping away some ice cream that had missed her mouth and starting running down her chin.

"Hell ya it is!" Uo replied shoveling spoonful after spoonful into her mouth.

"It is very good, I agree." Hana said plopping a spoonful into her mouth.

"It's ok…I've had better." Kyo said setting his spoon down.

"I like it." Yuki said getting another spoonful of ice cream, nuts, chocolate syrup.

After they finished the sundae Cara paid for the food and as they left she put down the tip. On there way home they couldn't help but talk about there plans.

"So when we get there you two boys are getting jobs to pay for the apartment rent." Uo demanded.

"WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU GET A JOB!" Kyo shouted at Uo.

"Because the guys are suppose to take care of the girls." Uo said plainly.

"I'm getting a job too." Tohru said, "I couldn't not help pay the rent."

"I'm getting one at a flower shop or clothing store. No fast food jobs for me, I hate the smell of frying grease anyway." Cara said looking scrunching her nose at the thought of the greasy pans in a fast food place.

"If I have to get a job…it would probably be cleaning." Tohru said with a smile on her face.

"I don't want to think about that yet. When we get to California I'll start to worry about getting one, but until then I'm not worrying about it. Just about what I'm going to do." Cara said continuing to walk down the road with her friends at her side, "We should go out every night until then and have a blast here while we still can."

"YA! ENJOY JAPAN WHILE WE CAN!" Uo shouted, "Let's go clubbing!"

"What!" Tohru, Kyo and Yuki said at the same time.

"YA!" Cara said following Uo's lead, "There's a club here?"

"Ya…it's not very big but it's really awesome." Uo said.

"I think I'll skip." Hana said looking away.

"What! Why!" Uo and Cara shouted.

"I'm not the party type." Hana said bluntly.

"Fine but you don't know what you're missing." Cara said. Suddenly she was pulled aside by Yuki.

"I don't think this is a good idea. There will be a lot of people there." He said with concern.

" Hey Uo, we'll meet you there at 7. Ok?" Cara asked ignoring Yuki.

"Ya! See ya later!" Uo said running to catch up with Hana.

"Don't worry about that…I have a solution." Cara said turning back to Yuki, Kyo and Tohru, "To Ayame's Shop!"

* * *

Lauren: Oh no! It's the end of the chapter! This chapter kind of didn't have a point and was kind of stupid.Sorry about the random ending. It was either here or after they went out and I picked here. Please don't hate me! Please review!I'll try to update asap! 

Kyo:You have problems.

Lauren: I know I do and I'm working on fixing them. Please Review!


	19. Clubbing: Night One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own theFruits Basket characters, butI soo wish I did.But also...I do own Cara and Shay.Oh and now Kuroi.

Lauren: YAY! I'm done with this chapter! I worked alot on this so it should suck too bad. Please read and review! Oh and I hope you like it!

* * *

The Sparrow's Truth

Chapter 18- Clubbing: Night One

They all looked over at Cara with confused looks. "And why are we going to Ayame's shop again?" Yuki asked.

"Because he has something there that will help us." Cara said looking back at Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki. She then darted ahead of the other three and infront ofAyame's shop.

"We're already here?" Kyo asked. Tohru then darted ahead of the two boys to greet Ayame who was now standing outside.

"What brings my dear little brother here with all of his little friends?" Ayame asked looking at the four.

"We need some cloths made of the _special_ material." Cara said looking at him with puppy eyes.

"..._the_ special material?" Ayame asked.

"Yes..._the_ special material." Cara said leaning in as if it were a secret.

"Ok then...what type of cloths?" Ayame asked walkinginto his shop with Cara by his side and the others walking along behind.

"Clubbing cloths." Cara replied. Ayame stood there for a second then shot into his back room taking Cara along with him.

* * *

Cara walked out into the waiting room that Yuki, Kyo and Tohru had sat down in wearing new cloths. She had a sky blue belly shirt on, a black choker on with a heart charm, and a pair of dark blue jeans on. 

"IT'S PERFECT AYAME!" she then hugged Ayame and looked over at Yuki, "Your turn!"

"Oh yay..." Yuki then stood up and walked into the back room with Ayame and Cara.

* * *

Yuki then walked out with Cara hanging on his arm in a white undershirt and light blue jeans. 

"I'm not wearing this." Yuki said look at Cara. Cara then looked up at Yuki with puppy eyes and he let out a sigh. Cara then looked over to the next victim, Kyo.

"Your turn Kyo-Kun." she said pulling him into the back room.

* * *

Kyo came out first, with Cara following, in tan cargo pants, a black under shirt and over the under shirt was a black and white zip-up hoodie. Cara then smirked and shoved Kyo over towards Tohru, who he fell on. When Kyo opened his eyes he found that he wasn't a cat but still human. 

"W-what happened?" Tohru asked looked at Kyo.

"This is the _special_ material...whenever one of the cursed people wear it and are hugged by the opposite sex...they don't change." Cara said smiling at Kyo and Tohru, "Now, last but not least."

* * *

Cara walked out first and announced Tohru's finishing "Hands together for...Tohru!" 

Tohru then walked out in a pink v-neck dress, reveling some cleavage, and Kyo's eyes widened. Cara smirked at his reaction then said to him, "Down you bad kitty." Kyo quickly glared at her then looked back at Tohru.

"You look great Miss Honda." Yuki said smiling at Tohru.

"Ya...you do Tohru." Kyo agreed with Yuki but shot him an angry glance.

"Thanks so much Ayame! Can we keep them?" Cara asked as Ayame walked through the door.

"Absolutely! As long as I can come!"

Yuki and Cara then said at the same time, "We'll have them back by tomorrow."

"Oh no but I insist! I must come to see my little brother and his little friends having a good time!" Ayame said.

"Fine, meet us at Shigure's house at eight o'clock." Cara said as Ayame ran out of the room in excitement.

"But I though that w-" Tohru said before Cara's hand was placed over her mouth.

"He's not coming with us. I just told him that so when he goes to the house he'll be distracted by Shigure." Cara said looking very proud of herself. "See ya Ayame! We're going now!"

"I'll be there!" he called from the back room. Cara then started snickering as the four walked out of the room.

* * *

As the clock kept ticking it grew closer to seven. "COME ON! IT'S ALMOST SEVEN!" Kyo shouted from down stairs. Cara and Tohru were still getting ready while Yuki and Kyo had been ready for the past fifteen15 minutes. 

"One minute! We're almost ready!" Cara called back.

"You said that five minutes ago." Kyo muttered under his breath. Just then Tohru came down and had on a small amount of make up with her pink dress, white high heal shoes, and a few silver bracelets. She also had her hair up in a clippie with the yellow ribbon that Yuki had given her while at the hot springs.

"How do I look?" she asked as she walked down the steps. Kyo couldn't say a word so Yuki told her that she looked amazing, and Kyo just nodded his head in agreement.

"What's taking Cara so long though?" Yuki asked.

"I think she was doing her hair." Tohru replied hooking her arm through Kyo's.

"I CAN"T GET IT!" Cara shouted from upstairs, "Oh just forget putting up my hair!"

Cara then came running down the stairs in the light blue belly shirt and dark blue jeans with the chocker on and three sliver bracelets on each hand. The other three could see that she didn't have enough time to put up her hair but they had never seen it wavy. She then quickly grabbed Yuki's and Tohru's hand and pulled them out the door.

"We do have time to walk you know." Yuki said trying to stop Cara. Cara then burst into laughter and stopped running while trying to catch her breath.

They walked the rest of the way and when they got there they easily found Uo. She had been waiting outside for them so they would know that she was there.

"Hey Uo!" Cara called walking up to Uo.

"You're late! By eight minutes!" Uo shouted.

"We were being casually late, so what." Cara replied then pulled Yuki up to her side and they went in. Uo went it by herself and Kyo and Tohru went in as a couple just as Yuki and Cara had. It wasn't to long after they had gone in that Cara and Uo were on the dance floor while Yuki, Kyo and Tohru were sitting at a table.

"COME ON YUKI DANCE WITH ME!" Cara shouted so she could be heard over the music. Yuki then got up and started dancing with Cara as Uo danced by herself until someone asked her. She let them dance near her but not like Yuki and Cara were dancing. Cara was all over Yuki until a slow song came on.

"Would you honor me with this dance?" Yuki asked. Cara then wrapped her arms around Yuki neck and placed her forehead on his. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and then started kissing her.

Kyo and Tohru had gotten up to dance too but they didn't start making out, they just hugged enjoying the time they had being in each others arms.

"I should get Ayame to make me some regular cloths with this material." Kyo said breathing on Tohru's ear sending a shiver of pleasure throughout her body.

"Ya…you should." Tohru said pulling herself closer to Kyo. Kyo then lifted up Tohru's chin and placed a light kiss on her lips. After the slow song Yuki sat back down at the table with Cara to catch there breath.

"Hey, where's Kyo and Tohru!" Cara shouted to Yuki. He looked around until he saw them heading towards the back rooms that were like lounging rooms with mainly couches in them along with a bar. Yuki then pointed them out to Cara and she smiled at him.

"We should do that too." Cara said after leaning really close to Yuki so she didn't have to shout.

"We can do that later tonight in my room." Yuki said back to her. A grin grew on her face as her face turned bright red. Yuki then grabbed her hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor.

"HEY! WHERE'S ORANGY AND TOHRU!" Uo shouted after making her way over to them through the crowd. Cara and Yuki just pointed to the back rooms and Uo grew a grin on her face. She then went off and started dancing again.

After a while of dancing Yuki felt a tap on his shoulder and her turned around to see a black haired boy standing there. "CAN I CUT IN!" he asked Yuki while look at Cara. Yuki looked over to Cara but she just flashed him a smile and Yuki stepped aside.

"NICE TO MEET YOU! I'M CARA!" she shouted extending her hand as she bounced up and down. The boy took her hand and shook it.

"I'M KUROI!" he shouted back. After that it was all just body language. He got close to her then backed off and she got close to him. But just as the song ended someone bumped into Cara and pushed her into Kuroi.

"Sorry!" she shouted pulling herself away from him as he just laughed.

"No problem!" he replied, "See ya around!" He then placed a light kiss on her check and walked away.

"NICE GOING!" Uo shouted as a new song came on.

"THANKS!" Cara said. She then spun around and went to get Yuki but couldn't find him. She walked over to the table then thought that he might have went to spy on Kyo and Tohru. So she went to find Kyo and Tohru who were in the last room on top of one another making out, but she still couldn't find Yuki.

'Where is he…maybe he went outside to get some fresh air or to the bathroom. I'll check outside first.' She thought as she walked back down the hall and made her way back through the crowd to the door.

She looked around the building and still couldn't find Yuki so she went back inside. She glanced over at the table to see if he was back but he wasn't, then out of the corner of her eye saw him dancing in the crowd with 6 or 7 other girls around him.

'Not going to be jealous! Not going to be jealous!' Cara told herself. But as she got closer to Yuki she noticed just how close these girls were to him. 'So am jealous, wait! He's my boyfriend! What have I got to be jealous about?'

Cara then made her way through this little crowd of girls to Yuki. "HEY YUN-YUN!" Cara yelled as she pushed past the last few girls. He just looked at her then turned away as if he didn't hear. The other girls giggled at his reaction to this other girl but Cara took it seriously. A smirk grew on her face then she yelled, "OK! YOU WANT TO PLAY THAT GAME HUN!"

She then walked out of Yuki's little fan group and started dancing letting the boys get as close to her as they pleased. She started laughing and then got down and dirty on these other boys. Yuki's eyes grew with horror as other boys got as close as they pleased to _his _girl, plus the fact that she was letting them get close and was encouraging them.

She then shot him a smirk and lipped to him, 'What you going to do now.' He then pushed his way through the crowd of girls that had gathered around him over towards Cara. After he pushed out of the little group that had gathered around him he worked his way over towards Cara and through her little group of guys.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her out over to the side of the dance floor and looked at her. "Now what are you going to do?" she asked looking into his eyes. He then placed his lips on hers and pushed her against the wall. She snaked her arms around his neck as he snaked his arms around her waist.

"What was that _boy_ doing all over _my_ girl?" Yuki asked breaking the kiss.

"Who do you mean?" Cara asked playfully while running her fingers through his hair.

"The first boy that you danced with other then me." He sated starting to kiss her neck while pushing the hair that was on her neck out of the way.

"Oh, you mean Kuroi? I was just dancing with him... and then left me with a kind gesture." She said as shivers of pleasure were sent thought out her body from Yuki's kisses.

"Well then, no more kind gestures for you except from me." he said. He then quickly moved some hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear and tenderly placed his lips back on top of Cara's as his hands started to rub up and down on her back.

"Let's go dance." Cara said after they had caught their breaths after there little make out session.

The rest of the night was all dancing for Uo, Yuki and Cara and for Kyo and Tohru it was all making out.

Mean While at Shigure's

"SHIGURE WHERE DID THEY GO! I WANTED TO SPEND A FUN FILLED NIGHT WITH MY LOVELY LITTLE BROTHER AND HIS LITTLE FRIENDS!" Ayame shouted as he fell on top of the couch crying.

Shigure let out a loud sigh before replying, "I'm sure they had a good reason Ayame." then he muttered under his breath, "Why didn't they tell me he was coming over."

* * *

Lauren: I hope you all liked it. Please review! 

**Moonflower:** I got that oneshot done that you wanted...It's called The Notes. Hope you enjoy it even if you've already read it!

**Tenka10:** Hey Katie! Thanks for joining all the lovely reviewers(all 5 or 6!)! haha...I might do a sequel...you're just going to have to bug me about it. haha...HUGS!

**Kc:** Sorry, but i'm not going to kill Yuki or Tohru...I'm not saying i'm not going to kill anyone(DIE JOHN LUTZ! DIE!)but not them(when I say 'them' I mean Kyo, Yuki or Tohru) because they're the main characters.

Lauren:...like i said before,HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT!


	20. The Plan Grows

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Furuba characters.

Lauren: This is the final chapter that i'll post before i go away, to the beach. I'll be gone till the 16th, so maybe by then I won't have the writers block. That's why it took me so long to update, srry bout that. Please read, review and enjoy.

Kyo:...

Lauren:What...

Kyo: You didn't take up so much time with talking this time around.

Lauren: I'm tired...please enjoy.

* * *

The Sparrow's Truth

Chapter 19-The Plan Grows

As Yuki opened his eyes to the morning sun her felt a warm body up against his. He looked over the shoulder to see that it was Cara and she was fully dressed. Yuki then let out a loud sigh and Cara shifted around putting some space in between the two. Yuki slowly tried to remember what had happened last night and then it hit him.

As Yuki, Cara, Kyo and Tohru walked in the front door around one in the morning they heard Ayame's voice and started laughing. Kyo and Tohru were wrapped in each others arms while Yuki and Cara were just holding hands.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID EIGHT!" Ayame shouted as he rounded the bend to greet/shout at the four friends.

"Oh…sorry, I thought I told you seven. Oh well…/yawn/…I'm tired Yun-Yun. Let's go to bed." Cara said as she walked past Ayame and up the stairs.

"I'M TIRED TOO!" Ayame suddenly shouted as he tried to past Cara up the steps. Both Cara and Yuki shoved him behind them and locked the door after they had got into Yuki's room. Ayame then looked at Tohru and Kyo when Kyo threatened, "Ayame, you're on the couch or with Shigure."

"Now now dear Kyon-Kyon. I need the proper sleeping place, and if I tried to bed with Shigure he would keep me awake all night." Ayame said walking into Kyo's room. Kyo just sighed and walked past his room and into Tohru's while pulling Tohru behind him.

"Take my room then." He fumed shutting the door to Tohru's room.

Kyo and Tohru looked at one another and then Kyo sighed. He was so tired and he could tell that Tohru was too just by looking at her. He then kicked off his shoes and climbed into her bed lying on top of the covers.

Tohru grabbed a pair of pajamas then she slowly started to blush. Kyo noticed this and smiled at her flipping over so he wouldn't watch. Though when she climbed into bed to cuddle with Kyo, he was fast asleep. Yuki and Cara had just climbed right into bed and fell asleep even though they still had there cloths on.

Yuki slowly climbed out of bed try hard not to wake Cara up but as he climbed over her he missed his footing and slipped off the bed. Cara shot up and looked around the room, seeing that Yuki had fallen off the bed she then started laughing. She climbed out of bed and helped him up still laughing.

"Yuki you have to be more careful." Cara said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I was just trying to get out of bed." He pouted. Cara then stood up and looked around.

"Crap…I have to go back to the estate." She said.

"Why?" Yuki asked being totally oblivious.

"I can't just walk around all day in these." Cara said pointing down to the cloths she had on, her clubbing cloths.

"Why don't you eat something first then go to the estate?" Yuki suggested. Cara shrugged her shoulders then laid back down on the bed and fell asleep.

Tohru was awaken by the bright sun shinning on her face. When she tried to roll over though she felt Kyo's warm body up against her own and his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Where are you going?" he asked with his eyes still closed.

"I-I was just going to take a shower and get some new cloths on." She replied blushing at the contact that they had. He then pulled her closer enjoying the embrace that the shirt granted him.

"Just a little longer." Kyo said drifting back to sleep. Tohru then flipped over so she was facing Kyo and rested her forehead on his. His eyes cracked open and he looked longingly at her face. "I wish that I didn't have this stupid curse."

"Kyo-Kun…"she was silenced by Kyo softly brushing his lips against hers. Her face turned a light shade of red then Kyo passionately kissed her and she kissed back. He pulled her closer to him and put his other hand that wasn't on her waist under the side of her face. "Kyo-Kun…I have to go make breakfast." Tohru said wishing that she hadn't. he released her waist and she got up and walked into her room grabbing a pair of cloths before going into the bathroom.

Kyo just layed in his bed and thought about the curse before getting up and changing his cloths. He walked down the stares and saw that no one else was up besides him, Shigure and Ayame whom he just ignored.

After Tohru got out of the shower and had a different pair of cloths on she went down and started breakfast which was now more of a bruch. She made French toast, eggs, bacon and sausage. She had to wake up Yuki and Cara who were fast asleep so they could get something to eat. As they ate breakfast though Hatori came and collected Ayame and took both him and Cara back to the estate.

After Shigure had left on some important errand and Cara had returned Kyo couldn't help but state, "Hey…you know, life's not going to be much different there then it is here."

"What are you talking about?" Cara asked as she layed on Yuki's lap.

"We should probably break the cruse before we leave." Kyo said looking over at Yuki, Tohru and Cara.

"Ya…why don't we just take a stroll right over to the estate, sneak around while looking for some sword that no one's seeing in like forever and murder Akito, the head of the Sohma family." Cara said sarcastically.

"We could do the snooping around before we leave then just hours before we get on the plane we could…well break it." Kyo said making a thrusting motion as if holding a sword. Tohru looked horrified at Kyo and Yuki just massaged his temples.

"Ya…you do that Kyo, but I don't really want to be a criminal running from the law. I think that I'll just leave the curse alone."

"So if you broke up with Yuki and started seeing someone else how would you have kids with them, if you want kids." Kyo retorted.

"One…I'd never break up with Yuki. Two…there's no other man in the world I would want to do that with. And three…finding the sword in that house would take a life time that we would have to compact into five days. I really don't think that it would work." Cara said looking over at Kyo.

"We should at least try."

"You stupid cat! We would never be able to find that sword and even if we did who would want to kill someone!" Yuki shouted into Cara's ear.

"Ow…that hurt Yun-Yun." Cara whined as she clung to Yuki's shirt.

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID!" Kyo shouted.

"I-I think we should t-try for it." Tohru spoke up, "I'd do it…I mean…k-kill…uh, Akito."

"Are you serious!" Cara asked looking at Tohru.

"Ya…you don't know what it's like not to be able to hug Yuki. The one you want to be closest too." Tohru said defending herself. They then all had a long silence as they all just looked at one another.

"Fine…" Cara sighed, "It's always in the west wing of the estate or so the rumors go."

"But that's the biggest fraction of the estate!" Kyo and Yuki yelled at the same time before Yuki said, "We're going on just a rumor?"

"Ya, the rumor is our only lead and I know that the west wing is the biggest part of the estate. That's why we're going to have to split up."

"In couples…not by ourselves." Kyo said looking at Tohru. He couldn't even imagine what Akito would do to her that bitch found her roaming the estate by herself.

"That's what I was talking about Kyo-Kun," Cara said, "couples."

"Just making sure." Kyo said kind of irritated.

"I have a map of the west wing at the estate, we'll grab it before we start our search." Cara said standing up.

"You have a map of the west wing? Are you serious?" Kyo asked.

"I actually made the map for your information…when I was 9 and I had absolutely nothing to do. So I decide to make a map of the estate, but I only got the west wing before Akito told me to stop aimlessly roaming." Cara said defending herself.

"So are we going to start this today or tomorrow?" Yuki asked wrapping his arms around Cara's waist and resting his chin in the crook of her neck.

"I don't really know, Tohru…what do you think. You too Kyo, what about you?" Cara asked Tohru and Kyo.

"I think we should start today…it would give us a head start." Tohru said looking over at Kyo.

"/sigh/Fine…lets just try to get this over with." Kyo said.

"This was your idea, do you or don't you want to this you stupid cat." Yuki demanded from Kyo.

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID YOU DAMN RAT! AND I KNOW THAT IT WAS MY IDEA AND YES I STILL WANT TO DO IT! I JUST DIDN'T THINK THAT TOHRU WOULD BE THE ONE TO KILL AKITO!" Kyo shouted at Yuki. Cara let out a sigh and pulled Yuki into the next room where the shoes were.

"Ok then, lets go find this stupid sword." Cara said.

They arrived at the estate around noon and decided that they should leave around six or six thirty. They quickly went to Cara's room and got the map, that was actually done exceptionally well, and went there separate ways while Kyo and Tohru took the map because Cara said she had it memorized. There wasn't many people around because most of the servants had taken the first week off but there were still plenty of them.

"Kyo-Kun…do you think that we'll ever find the sword?" Tohru whispered as she opened yet another door and found the room empty.

"I don't know, we could or we couldn't. Either way we're going to America." Kyo said before a long uneasy silence.

"Tohru," Kyo said breaking the silence, "are you sure you want to be the one to…well, you know."

"…not really, but I do want to be able to hug you. If this is the only way then…I will because it's for us." Tohru said felling her own warm tears run down her face. Kyo wiped away the fresh tears as they stopped to look at one another. They then continued to there search for the sword.

Cara and Yuki were having a harder time then Tohru and Kyo though. They had almost been caught at least 7 times by 7 different people.

"Yun-Yun…I don't think that doing this area today is a good idea. There is way to many people here. I think that Akito is staying in this section of the wing." Cara said quietly placing her ear on the door before opening it and looking in to find nothing.

"Ya…I think you're right. I hope that Tohru and the stupid cat are having an easier time then us." He said repeating the same process that Cara was…ear then open. Just as Cara went to place her ear on one of the doors they heard foot steps coming there way along with voices. Yuki quickly pulled Cara into one of the empty rooms and quietly closed the door.

"So how's Akito been?" asked a voice.

"She's been doing fine…but she still is in need of medical attation." said a second voice. Cara knew who's voices they were exactly now, it was Hatori and Shigure. The first voice was Shigure's and the second was Hatori's.

"Hm…you think I should stop by for a visit?" Shigure asked looking over at Hatori.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Hatori said. The rest of the conversation was blurred as they walked farther and farther down the hall. Yuki and Cara both let out a sigh in relief then slowly cam out of the room to continue their search.

By the time that the four gave up it was only 5:45 but that was late enough for them. Before they went back to Shigure's house though they invited Kisa, Hiro, Momiji and Haru over for dinner. They had Nira-Tama (a dish with leeks and eggs) and Tohru made Kyo fish.

* * *

Lauren: Sorry bout the sucky ending...couldn't come up with anything else. Hope you enjoyed and please click that little 'go' button down in the corner and review. I'll try to have a better chapter next time. Write to you all after the 16th! Hugs! 


	21. More Than Just A Dream

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the furuba characters.

Lauren: Hello...um, srry to have taken so long to update. Please R&R and enjoy this chapy. Oh who am i kidding! I'm just going to come out with it. The next chapter will be the last chapter since i couldn't think of anything else to prolong the story with.

Kyo: ...way to be blunt.

Lauren: I didn't know how else to say it. Please enjoy this chapter and contiune to be a beliver of KyoTohru!

* * *

The Sparrow's Truth

Chapter 20 – More than just a Dream

_As I slowly walk down a long corridor, I can hear a soft whimpering from behind one of the doors. 'Where am I?' I ask myself. Suddenly the soft whimpering becomes louder and more arrogant._

"_Will you help me?" comes a voice from behind a door. "Please help me…I don't want to be alone anymore."_

"_Where are you?" I ask opening the door that is close to me. "I want to help you…tell me where you are!"_

_The whimpering stops right before a loud shriek echoes down the hall from ahead. I start running towards the shriek until I feel a presents. Evil, cold…eager for something._

"_There you are…" comes another voice, evil. I recognize it…Akito._

"_What do you want!" I shout in a quivering voice. No one answers, all I hear is footsteps coming closer to me._

"_Cara…Akito wants to see you." Hatori says suddenly appearing from behind me. I look at him then to the floor… 'Wait…where am I?' I ask no one. As I look around I'm no longer in the long corridor…but in a small room. As I look around I see Kyo sitting there…along with Tohru, Yuki and…me? Our heads are bowed down as Akito comes in from outside._

"_One of you will pay for your betrayal," s he hisses walking in front of Yuki. She stops before him and I can see what's behind her. A sword…no the sword. There is something written on the blade but before I can read it Akito blocks my view._

"_Cara…you will pay for what you've and the deal you broke." Akito says turning around to face Yuki. The other me says nothing, just sits there like a doll or puppet. "You will lose the one you care the most about."_

_Suddenly I'm falling out of the sky…it's not scary but rather sudden and it raining. I see the ground rushing up towards me but as I grow closer to the ground I suddenly feel as if i am flying and realize that i turned into my animal and slowly fly down to the muddy, damp earth._

_I'm at a cemetery…people are standing around a newly dug grave._

"_I'm sorry Cara." I hear Tohru cry. I look around and spot Tohru bowing her head to me as I look down to the grave. I slowly flutter over to the grave and look in to see …'Who is it? I can't seetheir face,' I think. I look back over to myself and see that I'm staring off into space. _

"_I'm sorry…" Tohru says this time sobbing. I fly over to her look at her… 'She's been crying.' I thought looking at her face. Suddenly I see a bright light then hear a familiar voice_, "Cara…wake up!"

As Cara slowly opens her eyes she sees Yuki hovering above her but she can't see his face because of the sun coming in through the window.

"Yun-Yun…what's wrong?" Cara asked turning over so the sun wasn't in her face.

"Cara…did you have a…dream about something?" Yuki asked looking down at her. Cara sat up and blinked a few time before replying, "Ya…I did, why?"

"I heard you talking…do you want me to tell you?" he asked looking down on her.

"Yes…please." Cara said laying back down closing her eyes.

"You said something about the sword…the one that we were looking for. It's in a room…then you said something about a long corridor." Yuki said.

"It's in the estate for sure…the corridor, it was dark though." Cara said trying to make sense of where it was in the estate. Yuki the leaned in and lightly kissed her cheek.

"Breakfast is ready when ever you want to come down…okay?" Yuki asked standing up and walking over to the door.

"Okay…" Cara said still trying to figure out where the hall was. Yuki went downstairs and Cara sat in his bed still trying to figure out where the hall was.

'I've been there before…but when, and…who was that voice?' Cara asked herself. She shook it off hoping that maybe that some time not thinking about it would help. She stood up and grabbed a towel from its hook and walked down the hall and into the bathroom.

* * *

Down stairs Kyo, Tohru and Yuki all heard the water from the shower turn on as they started up a conversation.

"Do you think we can break the curse before we leave?" Tohru asked finally sitting down next to Kyo.

"/sigh/ I'm not sure Ms. Honda," Yuki said picking up some rice with his chopsticks. "She'll probably keep going back there till the day we leave."

"…" Kyo just continued to sit there and stuff his breakfast into his mouth as he thought. Tohru then leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. For the next few minutes they all just sat there in silence and thought about what was to come.

"What time is it?" Yuki suddenly asked.

"Um…around 11:30. Why?" Tohru replied looking at the clock in the kitchen.

"She's going to want us to go back the estate around noon./sigh/." Yuki replied hearing the shower turn off.

"Who cares…the sooner we find the stupid sword the sooner we can leave." Kyo said finishing off his plate of food. Yuki just glared at Kyo before getting up and going outside for so fresh air.

"Kyo-Kun?" Tohru asked Kyo after Yuki had went outside.

"Hn?" Kyo asked with food in his mouth.

"Have you seen Shigure around lately?" Tohru asked.

"…nope, and I don't really care." Kyo said standing up to take his plate into the kitchen. Cara then suddenly appeared in the kitchen and it looked like she was looking for something. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for Yun-Yun…have you seen him Kyo?" Cara asked looking outside. "Oh and we're going back to the estate today right?"

"Ya I guess…and that damn rat went outside." Kyo replied dumping his plate into the sink. Cara then trotted outside and started to walk around the house looking for Yuki. After two laps around the house and no luck in finding him she went to ask Tohru if he came in.

"I'm sorry Cara-Chan…I didn't see him come in, but he might be at his secret base." Tohru said washing the dishes from breakfast.

"Do you know where this secret base of his is?" Cara asked.

"Yes I do…but," Tohru said letting it drift out there.

"But…what?"

"I'm not sure if he'd want me to show you where it was." She said finishing her sentence.

"Oh…well, then I guess I'll just have to wait for him to come back." Cara said rethinking about what she was going to do, "Better yet…tell him that I went to the estate and to meet me there when ever he wants to, I have something I need to do there."

Cara then walked out and darted off to the estate.

* * *

She was out of breath when she got the estate but continued on with pausing to catch her breath. 'I need to find this hall way and room.' She thought to herself as she walked into the west wing of the estate. She felt like something was pulling her in the direction but she didn't know what, nor did she care. She just continued to follow it until she had no clue where she was.

"Hello?" she called out hoping that someone could tell her how to get back to her own room. When no one answered her she aimlessly walked down the hall looking inside each of the rooms, that were all empty. She could feel a cold chill running down her like something bad was going to happen, and soon.

* * *

As the three walked down the street there was a long silence lingering between them. Yuki was lost in his own thoughts as he went on autopilot walking down the street. Kyo was walking slowly behind Yuki with Tohru by his side watching the other buildings in not passing by. Tohru was worried that Yuki and Kyo were mad at her about one thing or another.

"HELLO!" someone called from up ahead causing Yuki to come out from within his thoughts and Kyo to look forward.

"Hello Shigure-San!" Tohru called waving to him. The three the suddenly realized that Shigure wasn't alone, walking beside him was Hatori.

"Greetings Tohru. Yuki. Kyo." Hatori said after they were in earshot.

"OH! HELLO HATORI!" Tohru called. Yuki and Kyo stayed quiet knowing that Hatori never came out unless on some kind of business.

"So...what the deal?" Kyo asked Hatori. Hatori just looked at him as if he didn't under stand. "What's you're business?"

"Oh...Akito wishes to see you three and Cara." Hatori said in his low monotone voice. Yuki, Kyo and Tohru all froze exactly where they were.

"When?" Yuki questioned looking at Hatori.

"As soon as possibly! Now that we've found you...where's Cara!" Shigure said excitedly not noticing the doom cloud lingering over the three's head.

"She came back to the estate, she said she had something to do." Tohru said linking her hand with Kyo's.

"Is that why we had to come to the estate?" Yuki asked totally confused.

"YEP!" Tohru shouted.

"So we'll all just go back to the estate." Hatori said staring to retrace his steps back to the estate.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this." Kyo said walking aside Tohru who was walking aside Yuki.

"For once i agree with you, you stupid cat." Yuki said ticking Kyo off.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo shouted shaking his fist at him. Yuki sighed because Kyo had totally missed the point.

"Haha...Yuki just said he agreed with you Kyo." Tohru said trying to avoid a fight.

"With the 'stupid cat' part too." Kyo huffed.

* * *

She had been wandering around the ignoramus house for the past twenty minutes and hadn't seen one other person. Cara let out a loud sigh and let her back hit the wall as she slid down the wall bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees.

'I haven't been able to find one person nor can I find that hall.' she thought about to cry feeling tiered as her eyes slowly drooped. She then once more stood up and continued her way down the hall she was presently in to come to another hall. She decided to take a right hoping that maybe she would end up outside.

"She'll come to this room after we find Cara." Cara heard someone up ahead say...or at least she thought it was up ahead.

"Shigure?" Cara asked muttering to herself before slowly walking towards the voice.

"Ah...there you are Cara, Akito wants to see you."

"AHHHH!" Cara shouted quickly turning on her heels only to see Hatori. When she saw that it was only him she let out a sigh of relief. "Oh...Hatori, can you help me? Hehe, it seems I'm kind of lost."

"...didn't you hear what I said?" Hatori questioned. 'I'd like to not have.' she thought.

"Yes...I did." Cara replied shifting the weight from her left foot to her right.

"Follow me then." he replied. 'He's just like a robot,' Cara thought to herself inwardly laughing.

They started to walk down another long hall and Cara felt a shutter of deja vo. This was the long corridor that she had been in, in her dreams. They then stopped at and door and Hatori opened it for her. She walked into the room and Hatori closed the door behind her leaving her alone.

"You will pay for what you have done and the deal you broke." Akito said. Cara couldn't tell where the voice was coming from...it sounded like it was coming from the front but at the same time...every other direction. "You will lose the one you care the most about."

She then heard a sudden shout of pain from just outside the door. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was. "YUKI!"

She ran to the door and try to open it but it was locked, tears started streaming down her face. Suddenly a sharp pain hit her in her chest and she could feel a warm liquid running down her chest. When she looked down though she only saw her blood red stained shirt. Her breathing quickened as she pulled off her shirt to see what happened only there wasn't a wound and the blood seemed to come out of no where but continues to roll down her body.

"I'll make you pay." Akito hissed.

Cara sat up panting with thin layer of perspiration covering her whole body. She quickly glanced around taking notice that she was curled up on the floor with her knees tucked in against her chest. 'I-I must have nodded off.' Cara said pushing herself upright against the wall. She then felt the spot on her chest where the blood had been coming out of in her dream. It tingled at her touch as her shaky hands pushed her up so she could stand.

Despite her wobbly legs and hands she managed to walk down the hall to where there was another hall. Taking a right following what she did in her dream she started to pick up her pace. She needed to find Yuki.

"He'll come to this room after we find Cara." Cara heard Shigure said from ahead of her. Suddenly after she rounded a bend, to where she heard Shigure talking, and she ran right into someone. In the end after trying to gain her balance she still ended up on her butt.

"Ah…no need to find Cara now." Cara looked up to see that she had run into Hatori.

"Uh…u-um, h-hello Hatori." Cara said wobbly pushing herself up off the ground. She then nodded to Shigure who sent her a half hearted smile back.

"Cara…Akito wants to see you." Hatori said opening the door for her. She looked inside to see that Tohru, Kyo and Yuki were all sitting on the ground before she entered.

"Hey…" Cara said entering the room hearing the door behind her close. Tohru sent her a smile, Kyo nodded and Yuki also sent her a smile but also patted the ground beside him. Cara sat on the ground just as the door behind them quickly, sharply and loudly opened and closed.

He walked in front of the four and looked them over thoroughly, "You three get out." She spat at Tohru, Kyo and Yuki. They hesitantly got and waited outside the door.

He smirked before saying, "You broke your part of the deal."

"…" it took her a moment to remember what deal he was talking about.

**Flashback**

'_I've come to reason with you.' said Cara, 'You leave the Zodiac alone, and that includes the cat, and I'll leave you alone.'_

'_What do I get out of it?' Akito steamed._

'_You get to live.'_

'_Fine,' Akito hissed, 'but stop pairing the Zodiacs up.'_

'_After tomorrow.'_

'_Fine!' Akito screamed in his head. A golden document appeared in front of him along with a pen. Then as soon as he signed the document it vanished and he drifted to sleep._

**End Flashback**

It had been awhile since she had thought about that, "Ya…and your point."

Akito glared at her with all the hatred that she could muster but it didn't seem to effect her. Then again…she knew what would. She walked over to Cara and bent down to her ear, "You will pay for what you've done."

Cara froze as Akito called Yuki into the room. 'There,' Cara thought. The sword was hanging from the wall with the words 'Eternal Death' inscribed into it. Cara's heart rate picked up as Yuki walked into the room and noticed the sword too.

"Is that it?" Yuki muttered under his breath to her so Akito couldn't hear. Cara just nodded and tried to regulate her breathing as much as possible.

"Now…I notice that you, dear Cara, saw the sword…do you want to explain it to Yuki? Or should I?" Akito said letting the words roll off her tongue enjoying every word. When Cara didn't answer Akito bitch slapped her and started to explain.

"This sword…the 'eternal death' is very special. As you can see I keep it only for those who have been exceptionally bad, and Cara here, has done just that. You see, when one of the zodiac animal's hosts, or for any person at that, is slain by this sword…they will not be reincarnated. Now…I would use it on Cara you see but how would her death be punishment enough for me?" Akito hissed enjoying the horrified look on Yuki's face and the I-about-to-cry look on Cara's. "So…to punish her, I have to take away the thing she cares about the most. Which just happens…to be you."

Akito took the sword from it's holder on the wall and ran a finger over the blade, "And you know who ratted you out?" She asked gather the attention from Yuki and Cara, "Kureno."

Cara felt like she had just been stabbed in the back and Yuki wasn't really surprised. He had been by Akito's side ever since she was born…he was her henchman, the one who did most of the dirty work.

"Now…" Akito said before turning around to face Cara and Yuki. Suddenly Akito trusted the sword forward towards Yuki's head and Cara jumped in front of Yuki. The sword he been embedded into her chest going the whole way through just missing Yuki's head by a few inches.

* * *

Lauren: Way to end the chapy i know(scarcasum). I had to end it this way. And i have to end the story the way that't i'm going to end it. If you want a hint on what's going to happen then look to Cara's first dream. It has the ending hidden in it so look really closely at it. 

Tohru: Are you going to be writing any more Fruits Basket storyies?

Lauren: ...sigh...to tell you the truth most likey not. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and won't totaly hate me for the way i'm going to end it. But it's been a really peaceful story...so i had to add some crule twist. It's just who i am. Please Review...it will bost what little confidence i have in myself. Seriously.I don't have all that much.


End file.
